A Long Forgotten Princess
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: We all know about the princesses of the Galaxy... or do we? What about Earth? Why hasn't her story been told? Currently on T for saftey and occasional language!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_I hate being trapped here, in the Terrain Palace. I long to go back to my palace in the East, where all the bamboo grow, and the cherry blossoms bloom. But, I have a duty here. For the moment, I have to be present as the Prince of the Earth is coroneted as the heir to the Throne of the Earth Terrain Kingdom. I, as second in line to the throne, have to be present, along with my guardians, the Zodiac Senshi. As I walked down the aisle that leads to the balcony, I looked around at my family. _

_Endymion was upfront, with my mother and father, King Admetus and Queen Rhea. I was trailing behind with my Zodiac Senshi. I felt the chill I get every time Lord Cronus, one of my father's advisors, was nearby. I begged him to dismiss him from court, but he would not listen to me. _

_I have to admit, however, Endymion did look more handsome today than on other days. As it was the tradition of the royal family, it was the son of the family that becomes heir. _

_I, however, a lowly princess, will never rule. Almost everyday, I hear the servants talk about how my parents tried to have a second son but instead had me. Rumors had it that many festivals and ceremonies were planned when the stars revealed that the queen was to have a second son. When I was born, all were cancelled except the ball that was to be put on no matter what. _

_After I was born, I was raised quietly in the confinements of the inner palace. As I grew older, and my natural sense of adventure got me more into trouble here, my father thought it was best that I was sent to the Terrain Palace in the eastern part of our kingdom, with Endymion accompanying me. _

_From there, I became the Mistress of the Bamboo Palace, for the palace was surrounded by bamboo. At first I hated it there, but then the season where the cherry blossoms bloomed came and I fell in love with the place. _

_Endymion stayed with me for the first three years I lived there, but then was called back to the main palace, where the court was, to begin his training as a soldier and a ruler of the kingdom. I was left behind to begin my training as a lady of the court under the watchful eye of Sailor Aquarius. _

_The horns pulled me out of my thoughts. My family and I approached the balcony where the people of our kingdom give their loud cheers of congratulations to Prince Endymion. Soon, the hunt for a bride would start, and I will be seeing less and less of my brother. _

_He assures me that he will come and see me whenever he gets the chance. _

_But, I wanted him near me all the time, for deep in my gut, I knew something terrible was going to happen and I'll never see Endymion again. _

In Princess Elara's Chamber

"I'm so happy that that ceremony is over!" Elara said, stuffing her trunk sloppily and landing on her bed nearby.

Sailor Aquarius, a tall slender young woman with a blue sailor fuku with lavender bows and ballerina like strap heels, pushed her long light blue wavy hair back, re arranged the mess that the princess made.

"First thing we are doing when we get back is to teach the princess how to pack and how to unpack." Aquarius said to Sailor Libra, a strong, yet delicate woman in a brown sailor fuku, with dark red bows, long brown boots and long light brown hair. She also had a black crow's feather in her tiara, just in case she had to transform into her crow form.

"I heard that, Aquarius!" Elara said in a playful like annoyance.

"Aw… I don't want to go back to the eastern palace, there's absolutely nothing to do there and I'm running out of ideas how to prank Aries." Sailor Leo, a young girl the same age as Elara, in a yellow sailor fuku, with black bows, with hair to match that was fashioned so it resembled cat ears with long braids coming out of the tips. Her yellow eyes sparkled as she just came up with an idea for a prank.

"Don't you even think about it…" Sailor Aries, another girl Elara's age with long black hair that covers her left eye, wearing a dark pink sailor fuku with purple bows and long boots that matched her skirt, said.

"I'm mostly happy to be going back is because I don't have to deal with 'him' anymore." Elara said, before Leo and Aries got into a major fight.

"What did Endymion do to you this time?" Libra asked.

"Not him! Lord Cronus. Every time he's around I get this weird vibe about him!" Elara said, getting a bit frustrated that none of her guardians hadn't gotten down the fact about when she said him, she's usually referring to Cronus.

"Honestly Elara, you have to have more respect for him." Aquarius said. "He's been doing a lot for the kingdom lately a…"

"Just so he can make a hostel take over later." Elara interrupted

The Senshi groaned. There was absolutely no getting pass the princess.

"Am I interrupting something?"

As usual, Endymion was stopping by the princess's room to say goodbye before she left.

"Endymion! You weren't interrupting. I… we were just finishing packing." Elara said to her older brother.

"I could tell, as the place is a bigger mess than usual. No wonder mom is so worried that you won't find a husband."

"Shut up. It's not like I'm getting married anytime soon. I'm only 16 years old for crying out loud!"

"Geez, no need to get defensive, Elara. I was just joking."

They both laughed. It was the usual conversation they always had.

"Princess, the king would like an audience with you." a girl's voice said. Elara looked down and saw her cat advisor, Kiki, waiting for her.

"I wonder what dad wants." Elara said to Endymion before she took off with Kiki.


	2. Chapter 2

Elara entered the great hall, where her father was sitting on the great golden throne.

_And to think, that will be Endymion soon. _Elara thought to herself.

Just so Aquarius hadn't wasted her time teaching Elara this, Elara curtsied as low as she was able to, to show respect to the King of the Earth Terrain Kingdom.

"You summoned me, your majesty?" Elara said. _Why couldn't we have met in the rose garden, like we use to do?_

"Elara," Her father said in a gentle, but serious tone. "I must ask a big a favor of you."

"Anything my lord,"

"I ask of you to remain here for the time being."

Elara was shocked. Ordinarily, after important events, her father allowed her to go return to the palace in the east. Why did he want her to stay here, where she was miserable?

"Forgive me my lord, but might I ask why I must remain here?"

Her father gave her a stern look.

"Leave us." He said to the servants. When they left, her father sighed.

"The Dark Kingdom just attacked the Eastern Palace and burnt it to the ground. They were most likely trying an attempt to take your life."

Elara was at the point where she was about to cry. Her childhood home was gone. The Dark Kingdom was the biggest trouble of their kingdom. The war between them was going on ever since she could remember.

Elara looked out the giant window and just looked at the magnificence of the moon.

"Wouldn't it be nice, papa, if we could live in eternal peace, just like the Lunarians?" Elara asked her father. Since the servants were gone, she could actually call her father papa.

"Elara, the Lunarians are a mysterious people. It is best if we don't even think about the fact that there is life there at all. For all we know, they could be the ones behind the Dark Kingdom attacks. Though it may seem unlikely, it is a possibility."

Elara just kept looking at the moon, but still listened to her father's words.

After the brief meeting with her father, Elara and Kiki walked down the corridor. At the end of the corridor, Orrick, another of Elara's cat advisors, was waiting for Kiki.

"You go on ahead Kiki. Let the others know that I'm in the gardens." Elara said.

"I'll send someone along." Kiki said.

"Alright." Elara said. She didn't care if one of her senshi was sent to watch her. They don't know what garden she went to. It was her secret place where she was able to clear her head.

Elara walked to a marble pillar as soon as Kiki was out of sight. Elara muttered a charm and a door appeared. She entered and was inside of her secret garden,

Elara and Endymion planted this garden a long time ago, when she was four years old and Endymion was six. It was their special place where they were able to talk about whatever they wanted and it was also their secret place where they needed a break from their pain in the neck guardians.

Only the two of them were able to find the doorway.

Elara stopped at the base of a huge rose tree. She turned left to a nearby spring. She drank some water and saw her reflection.

She had the same image of her father. Endymion was his twin, but Elara was her father in the form of a young girl. Her long jet black hair was for the moment tied back in her favorite blue ribbon. Her dark blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight. She splashed the water so her refection turned into ripples in the water. She then walked over to the tree and rested her head on the trunk. Who in their sane mind would say she was beautiful? She looked down her long plain blue gown.

_I'm nothing but the thrones of the rose. _

"Are you sure it's safe here?" A girl's voice suddenly said.

"I'm pretty sure; no one really knows where this place is." Endymion's voice replied.

Almost out of instinct, Elara started to climb the tree to the nearest branch.

_Well, well, well, traitor! _Elara thought to herself. _Let's see who you brought into OUR secret meeting place._

The girl that entered with Endymion appeared to be almost completely white. Her white gown fitted her body perfectly; her white hair was styled in an odango fashion, and her complexion was completely perfect. The only thing that wasn't white was her blue eyes and the yellow crescent moon on her forehead. A Lunarian!

It was true. They do seem to glow when they are in the moonlight.

"How much longer must we keep this a secret?" the girl asked.

"I don't know. It depends how long the feud against our kingdoms will end." Endymion said.

"But… if we must keep it a secret, I don't think we could be able to continue to see each other like this. If we got caught and something happens to…"

Endymion puts a finger over her mouth.

Elara made a face. _Ew… I definitely don't want to see my brother getting into IT! I have to get out of here._

"Everything will be alright. Don't get too worried, Serenity."

Elara stopped her movement. SERENITY!? As in THE Princess Serenity!?

Before Elara made another move, the branch snapped under her and came crashing down to the ground. Right in between Endymion and Princess Serenity.

"Ow."

"Elara! Are you alright?" Endymion said, startled. Serenity had this worried expression on her face.

"Oh, super!" Elara said. But before she was able to nail Endymion about bringing a stranger into the garden, Serenity reached for Elara's right hand.

"You're bleeding." Serenity said. Elara looked down, and sure enough, there was a big cut on her hand.

Serenity ripped a piece of her dress off and made a bandage of it.

"Oh no! You really don't need to do that!" Elara started to say.

"Please, I don't like to see anyone hurt." Serenity said.

Once the wound was treated, Elara glared at her brother

_Ok. Something's going on and I want an explanation. _ The glare said it all. So Endymion went on to explain on how one night, he was inside the garden and found Serenity trying to hide from him behind a pillar. They have been seeing each other ever since.

"This is gonna be one huge secret." Elara said.

"You mean you're not going to tell?" Endymion asked suspiciously.

"What do you take me for!? A blabber mouth? Of course I won't! I want this stupid feud to end anyway!" Elara snapped.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh at the sibling argument. Serenity then took a silver ring with a small stone in it and placed it on Elara's right index finger.

"This is a promise ring. It's a Lunarian tradition that if someone is sworn to secrecy, they must be given a ring by the person whose secret they're guarding." Serenity explained.

"ELARA! EEEEEELLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAA!!!!"

That was Sailor Leo's voice. Great, at least she didn't know where to find the doorway.

"I got to go, but be assured that your secret is safe with me." Elara said before she left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Months have flown by. The more I got to know Serenity, the closer we got as friends. But I envy her. She has someone to hold her and love her. Aquarius has a lover back at her home planet, as well as Aries and Libra. Sailor Taurus and Sailor Scorpio tell me not to worry about unnecessary things like love, because it's important that I keep my mind on the task of being a co regent to the kingdom. I have to help my mother rule the kingdom now, since father has taken ill and Endymion has to go to the battle lines with his generals. _

_I can't help but feel completely helpless. Lord Cronus, snake that he is, seems to act like things are just alright and nothing is going wrong at all. I can't help but suspect that he is somewhat involved in the crisis at hand. I would love to bring him down, but I have not yet found the evidence I need. I have to be careful and not wait to long. _

Three Months Later

Elara was starting to get anxious. Endymion was supposed to be back at the palace anytime now. The moon was slowly starting to reach the horizon.

_What if something happened to him? _Elara thought to herself.

"Princess,"

Sailor Gemini, a girl around 15, with long lavender hair in fancy twisted double pigtails, walked in with an envelope in her hands. Following her was Sailor Virgo, Gemini's twin sister, but with simple double pigtails of the same color.

"This was in front of the door. We didn't see anyone drop it off. But it says that it's for you."

Elara took the letter and zipped through it just to find out who it was from.

"Oh! It's just my friend, Rini! She was just informing me about some new fashion statement in the western kingdom. Isn't that funny?" Elara said.

Gemini and Virgo just shrugged and left the room.

Elara had a serious expression on her face and went back to read the letter.

_Elara,_

_I'm beginning to get worried. There have been weird things happening in the galaxy. My sailor soldiers don't know that I know this, but I thought you needed to know as well._

_The sun has been having some peculiar hot spots lately. Mars believes that's where the Dark Kingdom is coming from. I know that must be it. In the middle of my astronomy lessons with Mercury, I got a good look at the sun without her noticing and the sun was indeed acting weird. _

_What if Mars was right? But I also think something else is going on too, but I don't exactly know what it could possibly be. What do you think? _

_Yours truly,_

_Princess Serenity_

_P.S. If anyone gets suspicious of this letter, say it was 'Rini' telling you about something ridiculous. _

Elara folded the letter in half.

_The sun is acting odd? I have to ask Leo if she sensed anything, since the sun is a power source of her constellation. _

Elara looked around the hall that was Leo's suite. She found Leo on top of her giant cat like scratching post, sound asleep.

Elara sighed. _She acts so much like a cat its ridiculous. _

Elara slowly rises right by Leo's ear, without making a sound. Then she took a deep breath….

"TTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Leo shrieks, jumps five feet in the air, falls the rest of the ten feet, lands on her feet and says, "Tuna!? Where!?"

Elara couldn't help but laugh.

"Princess," Leo said, with an angry face on her face. "That's not funny."

Almost instantly, Leo lightened up. "We should try that one on Aries!"

"Nope. We did that to Aquarius the yesterday, but what we should do is… wait a minute that's not what I needed to tell you!"

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"How often does the sun go through your constellation?" Elara asked.

"At least once a month. Why?"

"I was just wondering id you've been sensing anything weird every time the sun goes through."

Leo started to look concerned.

"Actually, now that you've mentioned it, I have been sensing evil every time the sun goes through Leo. But what I don't know is that what's causing it… and how YOU know about the sun's activity."

Elara was shock. _Wow, talk about sailor senses!_

"Well...well…. I…I…. Hey look! A mouse!" Elara said quickly. Leo turns around and Elara zips pass her.

_God! That was close! I need to go think._

Before Elara took another step, two sailor senshi in black fukus, one with two strands of her long blonde bangs along side her face, the other with one strand of her blonde bangs on the right side of her face, rushed over to Elara.

"Princess, the Queen wished for a word with you." The double banged sailor senshi, Sailor Taurus, said.

"What for?" Elara asked.

"The queen didn't give us details, just to bring you to her." The other senshi, Sailor Scorpio, replied.

Elara entered the great hall with Sailor Taurus and Sailor Scorpio.

Her mother was there, waiting at the edge of a great table full of documents based on the economy of the kingdom, war reports, tax collections, everything that a royal monarch needs to know.

"You called for me?" Elara asked. Besides her sailor soldiers, there wasn't anyone in the hall so she thought it would be a good idea that she could be informal, at least for the moment.

"Yes Elara. How old are you now my dear?" the queen asked.

_Oh no, not the suitor thing again! The woman hasn't brought that up since I was 14!_

"Sixteen" Elara replied.

"That's right, it keeps slipping my mind nowadays with your father ill, and Endymion always trying to keep the army going. I'm about to go insane. We're starting to run low on resources for the armies." The queen said next.

_I guess it's not the suitor business. Thank god!_

"What do you want me to do?" Elara asked.

"Please come with me to the meeting with the Royals from Elysion! I'm scared to death of them. It's so much easier when I'm with your father, but I can't go alone. Please come, for emotional support."

Elara sighed. She knew Scorpio and Taurus were annoyed as well. They would have been perfectly capable to keep the queen well protected.

"Of course mom."

_Well, it can't get too bad right? I mean, I've never seen anyone from other planets before, besides the Zodiac. _

"Well," The queen said next, straitening her skirt. "Let's go greet our guests."

_ For the sake of making sense, there will be a character change, so viewpoint will change. Just for fair warning _

"Asteria, I still don't understand why I have to be here. This planet is depressing enough."

"Please Monoceros; I can't come here by myself. It's against the traditions of our family."

Monoceros, a tall man around his early twenties, with long white hair, dreamy purple eyes, and wearing the traditional robes of the male royalty of his home world, tossed a bit of his hair behind him.

"Couldn't you have gotten Helios to go with you?" he asked.

"I tried, but he has his duties at the temple." Asteria, the Crown Princess of the planet Elysion, looking similar to her brother, but had deep blue eyes and was wearing a sky blue and pink kimono- like gown that had a small train on it.

They both had a red stone on their forehead.

The sailor soldiers who greeted them when they first arrived returned.

"The Queen is ready to see you now." Sailor Aquarius said.

"Please follow us." Sailor Aries said next.

It was a long walk to the throne room. Monoceros was starting to get restless.

_Of all days to have a galactic meeting, why today? I had better things to do. _

They reached the oak doors and as they opened, he caught the scent of cherry blossoms, vanilla rice, and mimosa petals (Author: it's my perfume too!).

"Introducing her Royal Majesty, Queen Rhea of the Earth Terrain Kingdom, and her Royal Highness, Princess Elara." The Steward announced.

_Princess? I didn't know the king and queen had a daughter._

Queen Rhea entered along with a girl around 16 years of age, with long jet black hair that flowed loosely only held back with a jeweled clip. She was wearing a long blue gown with beaded straps and a ribbon around her neck. By the look of her deep blue eyes, she seemed trapped in her role as a princess. She was the source of the scent.

"Welcome to Earth, Princess Asteria, Prince Monoceros…."

_Back to Elara (last change, I promise, since you got the general idea of thought process!)_

While her mother and the Elysion princess had their dull meeting about galactic trade and anything related, Elara couldn't help but take short glances at the man that was with the visiting monarch.

_God, he is gorgeous. _Elara thought to herself. _ But why is he staring at me? It's like he's looking into my heart._

Meanwhile, Monoceros couldn't take his eyes off of the Earth Princess. He also noticed the short glances she gave him.

_She really is beautiful. Her dreams are equally beautiful. But why hasn't anyone heard about her? _

Apparently, time went by too fast, and soon the Elysions had to return back to their home planet.

Monoceros took Elara's hand, kissed it, and followed Asteria.

Elara's bedroom

"HE DID WHAT!?" Aquarius shrieked with excitement.

The four inner zodiacs were all on Elara's bed, talking about Elara's first court meeting.

"He took my hand and kissed it."

Elara lifted her right hand. It still tingled where he kissed it.

"Aw. I miss my dear sweet Atlantis. He used to treat me so wonderful." Aquarius said dreamily.

"I know. I miss Thoth from my home planet." Libra said.

"Camulus…" Aries mutters.

"Great… everyone has a love interest but me!" Leo whined.

"Come on Leo. It's just one little act of courtesy. It's not like I'll see him again. Besides, papa should be getting better soon." Elara said, though she knows that there is a greater chance of him surrendering to death than to get well.


	4. Chapter 4

_I guess I don't really listen to Scorpio and Taurus well. I couldn't put that man out of my mind. He pops into my mind so often that I accidentally cut Aquarius's skirt when I was trying to mend one of Endymion's shirts. I don't think she exactly has the best luck in the world to deal with me all the time. I couldn't believe it when Endymion told me that when he said he was off to the battle lines, he was only half telling the truth. He did go to the battle lines, just to head to the moon afterwards to see Serenity! That was why he was running late that day! I think love is going to remain a distant thing to me…_

Quick look around the pillar, no one is there… ZOOM!

Elara zips pass the empty corridor. Gemini and Virgo have been after her for the past few days because of her mother.

_There is absolutely no way she's going to force me to get married! I can't believe she even tried three days ago!_

At the exact moment Leo and Taurus came into range, she slipped into the secret garden.

_Ever since that little incident with the prince of Phobos, mom's been making them follow my every move. I mean, it's not liked I spilled ink on his coat on purpose. _

Elara smirked to herself as she settled down at the trunk of the rose tree. Three down, nine hundred to go.

Ever since her father grew worse, her mother was starting to try to find Elara a husband because she thought it was the best thing of her daughter. If the queen thought that she was going to make Elara go through an arranged marriage, she had another thing coming.

If any of those foreign princes saw her now with her hair tied back, in a loose flowing green shirt covered in dust with blue pants and knee high brown boots, they'd be wondering why she even calls herself a princess. It's just the adventurous side of her.

And man was it tough to get pass the senshi. Elara was trying to sneak over to the stables to ride her mare, Kiwi, but then had to crawl into a small opening in the nearby rock formation when she saw Scorpio nearby. As soon as she was out of sight, Elara raced back to the palace, only to hide in more idle places as she almost ran into the rest of the Zodiac senshi.

_Never a moment's peace with them around._ Elara thought.

_  
But, what will happen when I run out of ideas of how to avoid this? I can't keep dodging the Zodiac forever. _

With that as the last of her thoughts, she fell into a deep sleep.

_She opened her eyes and found herself on a hill side looking over a beautiful crystal utopia. She was so taken a back by the site; she didn't notice a white creature slowly walking up behind her. _

"_Isn't it lovely?" A voice asked._

_Elara turned around and came facing a beautiful white Pegasus. _

_It was around the same size as an Arabian, with a long flowing silver mane, giant angelic wings, and a red stone and silver horn on its forehead._

"_What is this place?" Elara asked. _Great… I'm talking to a flying horse. But a pretty one.

"_That…is Elysion. The planet of dreams. And the flying horse thanks you for the compliment." _

_Elara blushed. She didn't realize it could read her thoughts._

"_Who are you?" she asked. _

"_Just call me, Pegasus." _

"_Pegasus…"_

"_And… you are?" _

"_Elara."_

_Pegasus nudged her with his muzzle. She took it as a gesture to her to stroke him so she started to pet him the way she did to Kiwi, by going along the cheek bone._

"_That's a pretty name, Elara."_

_His eyes started to get droopy. Elara smirked to herself. This was all horses' weak spot. If you do the stroke just right and for the right amount of time, the horse, or Pegasus in this case, a little sleepy._

_Then he moved his head away from her._

"_I must go now, but we'll meet again soon."_

Elara opened her eyes and was blinded by the sunlight.

_Man, what a dream. I swore it seemed so real. _Elara thought to her self.

"Elara! ELARA! God, that kid is in so much trouble when I get my hands on her."

She heard Aquarius's voice say.

_Oh well, it was a nice dream. I better get back to the tormenter or else she'll come up with something worse than what she originally planed to annoy me._

Elara left her spot and exited the garden.

Somewhere in a distant galaxy, a tall young man leans back in his chair as getting through the crystal took a lot of energy out of him.

"Elara…" Monoceros said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"When will you start acting responsibly? You can't keep disappearing like this Elara. Those of royal blood have to act in a certain way." Queen Rhea droned on.

"Mom, since when did I suddenly have to start acting 'properly'? You never even tried to reinforce the issue until I started to live here." Elara said back.

"I find it high time that you start acting like a princess rather than ruthless rouge all the time. At this rate, you'll never be married and…"

"Again with the marriage stuff. Mom, when will you get the picture that I have no intention of getting married what's so ever. The one you should be worrying about is Endymion! Why all of a sudden getting the idea of getting me involved in an arranged marriage. "

"Your brother is too busy helping the armies fight off the enemy. Besides, you the only alternative I have to get the resources we need to win this war. Think of it as a political marriage. You'll be doing something right for your kingdom."

Her mother tried to put her arms around her daughter to comfort her, but Elara pushed away.

"Don't think of me as an item, mother." Elara said coldly. She stormed out of the hall and ran back to her room, slamming the door in frustration.

Elara didn't notice Leo and Aries in the room. Then she started to cry.

"Why is she trying to do this to me?" Elara said.

"I haven't done anything. Why is she trying to break my happiness? Does she even know what I want? She has no right to think of me… as simply an item!"

At this point, Elara's small tears turned into small waterfalls on both sides of her cheeks.

Leo and Aries rushed to her side. Elara held on to Aries while Leo stroked her princess's hair.

"It will be alright princess." Aries said. Even though she came straight from a galaxy that was mainly focused on war, Aries knew how to be comforting and gentle.

"Please don't cry anymore." Leo said. "It makes me uncomfortable when you cry."

"You know what?" Elara said, after a few moments to calm down.

I don't want to be married yet. There are so many things I still want to do. It's like… I'm destined to do something greater than I would being a princess and marrying some guy for his army."

Leo and Aries looked at each other. No matter how hard they tried, they could never understand their princess. None of the zodiac could. As Elara was saying this, a pair of deep blue eyes stared at her.

There was a knock at the door and Sailor Libra entered.

"Princess, the king wishes to speak to you."

Elara quickly wiped her eyes and followed Libra.

_Great. Now mom is having dad try to convince me into an arranged marriage. And with his condition, I'll most likely give in. _

On their way to the king's chambers, who ran into them?

"Good afternoon, princess."

Cronus, one of the king's advisors, a dark man from planet Elysion, dress all in black, with long hair to match, greeted the senshi and princess.

Elara still could feel the chill she always gets after Cronus left.

"I still don't trust him." Elara whispered to Libra.

"I know. I always sense darkness around him. But the king trusts him. So there's nothing we could do." Libra said back.

She opened the doors to the king's suite and Elara entered alone.

Elara held her breath. Her father looked worse than the last time she saw him.

"Elara…" he said in a hoarse, weak voice.

"I'm coming papa."

Elara moved from the door to his bedside.

Her father moved his hand to hers.

"I heard about the argument you had with your mother."

_He's going to lay it on me…just don't cry…don't…_

"You don't need to be married. I know that. I've know ever since you started to get yourself into troubling situations when you were little." Her father gave her a weak smile.

Elara was surprised.

"Do you remember the stories I told you when you were younger?"

"Yes, the ones about the lone sailor scout? They were my favorite."

"You were so small then… and to see you now…"

The king coughed out blood. The princess looked at him in fear.

"There is one thing I need you to do for me…"

"Of course, anything papa."

"Raise your right hand in the air and… call out 'Earth crystal power…'"

The king started coughing uncontrollably.

"Papa!" Elara tried to help her father, but he pushed her away.

"Just do as I asked." He said in between coughs.

Elara gulped. She raised her hand high above her head…

"Earth Crystal Power!"

The earth charm on the bracelet she was wearing started to glow.

"Make Up!"

A new feeling overcame her. She felt the pulsation of her planet. Its power waved over her body. Then she disappeared in blue light.

Through the cracks of the door, the zodiac saw the light. They opened the door to a bright blue light.

When the light disappeared, Elara was wearing a sailor fuku much like the zodiac's, but hers was a dark blue, like the ocean, with dark green bows, chocker, and dark blue strap heels. In her tiara, there was a blue sapphire. Her hair, which was originally tied back, was now back in its sapphire clip.

"Princess!" Leo cried.

"I told you she was ready my lord." The blue eyes from earlier appeared in the shadows. The figure stepped out to be revealed as Orrick, one of Elara's cat advisors. Appearing by his side was Kiki.

"Elara, my child. You are more than just the kingdom's princess. You are this planet's Guardian. You are Sailor Earth."

The king lied down on the bed. Elara rushed to his side.

"Use you power to save the kingdom… I love…you" The king died.

Elara burst into tears.

"Well, well, well, the king is dead. What a shame, what a shame." A mocking voice said.

The sailor senshi turned to find a beautiful woman with short sand colored hair, in a black halter top, with a long skirt with slits on the side, with dark maroon eyes. Her silver hoop earrings shone in the moonlight.

"Who are you!?" Aquarius shouted.

"I'm the gem that controls death and sickness, Opal. My main mission is done here. Now I must go and start phase two."

Before the woman disappeared, she threw out a black orb.

"A gift from the Dark Kingdom." Then she vanished.

Then youma came out of the orb.

"Stay back, princess!" Aries yelled.

"No! I'm a Sailor senshi too! I can fight!" Elara said.

"Princess, try saying earth terrain attack. That should be strong enough to destroy the youma!" Kiki shouted.

Elara, now Sailor Earth, raised her hands high above her head. A green orb formed while she concentrated her power on the orb.

_Earth, hear me call. Please give me the power._

"Earth Terrain Attack!"

With one blast, all the youma were destroyed.

"Yeah! One for earth, zero for youma!" Leo cried.

Elara looked at her gloved hands.

_I see now. This is the destiny that I was meant to have. I knew there was a reason why I am the way I am. I'm a Sailor Senshi. That's why Pegasus said I had a unique shine in my dreams. I know what I must do. I promise to destroy the enemy, papa. I will bring peace back in our kingdom!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't think I can be able to be completely happy again. The palace was still and quite just for the mourning period of my father. Only I and the zodiac knew the truth. My father didn't die naturally. It was murder. We kept our secret to ourselves though. Any accusations would of lead to more trouble. The war rages on in the southern part of the kingdom. Endymion knows of my new position as a guardian of the earth. After the funeral, I've been having more and more thoughts about the Elysion prince. I wonder if he still thinks of me._

After a long afternoon training with Sailor Aries, the senshi of battle, Elara lied down on her bed.

_I had no idea that a sailor scout had so much to do. Man, I'm exhausted._

Now that Elara was a sailor soldier, she would be able to tell you first hand that training with a senshi from a system ruled by mars was not any funny business. Sailor Aries would have her repeat an attack over and over again (at a safe distance away from the palace and from the battle lines, of course.), but before that, they have an half an hour meditation just to keep their senses intact. Elara smiled to herself at the memory when she accidentally drenched Libra with one of her water attacks at the first instinct of someone behind her.

Now, that it was night, Elara had nothing much to do, but lie in bed and do nothing. She would go out and patrol the city with the rest of the senshi, but she knew that she was still in training and was not yet at the same level as them.

Then, she caught a glimpse of a light in the forests just outside of the palace.

_What could that be?_

Elara climbed out the window, with ease and years of experience. With her long gown and hair trailing behind her, Elara reached the stables. She placed a bridal on her mare, Kiwi, climbed on bareback, and rode towards the direction where she saw the light.

She had a bit of difficulty getting pass the gate that leads outside, but with a few rocks, she was able to distract the guards and snuck out.

She galloped Kiwi through the meadows and reached the end of the forest. She got off and gestured Kiwi to go back home. As Kiwi took off back to the palace, Elara started to go into the forest.

She never had been in the forest by herself before. Mostly because one of the senshi managed to catch her before she even had a chance to set foot outside of the palace.

She saw the light from earlier just a few yards ahead of her. She started to head towards it.

_I wonder what that light is… and how far away I am. _

She stopped. In front of her was a blooming cherry blossom tree. It was the very same tree that overlooked her bedroom window back at the eastern palace. She felt her eyes started to water up. She looked at the right side of the bark. There was the growth chart that her father would carve every time he came to see her while she was growing up.

"Did I bring back too many memories?"

Elara recognized the voice. She turned around to find Pegasus.

"Pegasus…"

Pegasus walked up to her and placed his head gently on Elara's shoulder.

"I heard about you father. I'm sorry it happened. I came to see if you needed any comforting."

Elara just placed her hand on his side.

She wished that Pegasus was with her that week ago, when they placed her father's body in the dark tomb. In fact, she was angry with him that she hasn't seen him since that dream. Boy, did he have guts to show up like this.

"I understand that you must be angry with me. But, it's difficult for me to appear here. It takes a lot of energy from me. If I was able to come here faster, then I would have been there by your side the whole time." Pegasus said, in a regretful tone of voice.

Elara heaved a deep sigh of relieve. He did want to see her again, but he wasn't able to. Her anger melted away that instant. There was such smoothness in his voice that always took her breath away and makes her heart beat faster.

"Thank you…" was all that Elara said, as she hugged his neck, being careful not to chock him. Pegasus pulled away from her.

"Climb on my back. I want to show you something." He said.

Elara hesitated. She hoped she wasn't too heavy to Pegasus. She climbed on gently, and then he took to the skies.

Elara tightened her grip on his mane, with a slight fear of falling off. But inside her, she sensed a feeling of excitement.

Down below the two, the forest looked a deep, deep, green, and the lake nearby the city sparkled in the moonlight. For a moment, she thought the moon was starting to get closer.

She blinked in realization that the city below them now wasn't her Golden kingdom, but a city with crystal towers, grand buildings, and so many people that looked as if they have never had any hardships at all.

"That is Queen Serenity's Kingdom. It is one of the grandest of the Silver Millennium." Pegasus said, before Elara had a chance to ask.

Elara thought for a moment she heard wrong. But after looking around at her surroundings, she knew she didn't. They were in space! The stars looked so much closer now than on Earth. The moon was as beautiful as Serenity described in her letters. Then she turned her head and saw the earth. It looked like a giant blue crystal ball with hints of green.

Then, Pegasus took a sharp turn down. Elara lost her grip and was ready for the long fall down, but she realized that she was floating. She had wings! When they appeared she didn't know, but she didn't care. She started to fly towards Pegasus. Soon, they were in a stream of clouds. She dragged her hand along the softness.

Elara laughed. She never felt this kind of freedom before. Not even when she was on her own in the eastern palace. Pegasus looked at Elara with loving eyes. He was happy that he was able to make her smile. All he ever wanted was to see her happy.

Then, Pegasus landed on a balcony that was connected to the princess's chambers. As soon as Elara landed, her wings disappeared.

Elara walked up to Pegasus.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed that." Elara said.

"Your welcome, my lady. I'm glad I could be of service." Pegasus replied, moving closer to Elara, placing his head on her shoulder again. Elara hugged his neck.

Then she closed her eyes. She let the warmth of his body consume her. She never felt so at peace before. There was something special about Pegasus. When she opened her eyes, Pegasus was no longer there, but a man in his early twenties, with long flowing white hair. She had seen him before. It was the Elysion prince!

"I wanted to see you again, with my own eyes." Monoceros said. Elara blushed.

_He wanted to see me? Why was he being so nice to me? _

He smiled. She looked cute when she blushed. Then, he handed her a necklace. It was a gold chain with a heart on it, but inside of the heart, was a rose with a silver stone in the center.

"This is a key to my planet. If you ever feel troubled or if there's something that you don't want to tell anyone, come find me."

He kissed her forehead. Elara blushed into an even deeper red. When she blinked, he was gone.

Elara touched where he kissed her. She tingled as if that area was tender from a bad wound. She liked it.

"Monoceros…"


	7. Chapter 7

_I started to sleep a lot easier nowadays. The Zodiac suspects something to my change of behavior. I'm always humming a lullaby that my mother sang to me when I was small. I started to get more determined in fights every time the Zodiac and I are called to the battle lines to aid the armies. I thought that with all of the help that the senshi gives to the soldiers, we could abandon the idea of an arranged marriage. But, little did I know of what was going to happen to me in the future…_

Elara was sound asleep in her bedroom. She had a small smile on her face. Her dreams have been nothing except Pegasus. He came to visit her more often, which made her more determined to do the best she can just to show him that she was worth something, and to show her mother that she would not be brought down so easily.

Then, Elara felt someone shaking her and calling her name. Elara opened her eyes to find an upset Serenity at her side.

"Ser…Serenity?" Elara looked at the clock on her side table. It was one in the morning. Elara gives out a big yawn.

"What… Yawns… What's wrong?"

"It's Endymion…" Serenity said. Elara became a bit more alert.

"What happened?"

"My mother… she found out about us." Serenity said steadily, though she looked as though she was going to start crying.

"Where is he?" Elara said, in a panic state of mind.

"Back on the moon." Serenity replied.

"Why didn't you go help him?"

"He asked me to come find you before he pushed me into the teleporter and my guardians got to him…" Serenity started to burst into tears.

Elara held on to her friend. Serenity was almost like the sister that she never had. She didn't like to see anyone close to her cry. Elara brushed her fingers through Serenity's long flowing hair.

"Don't cry Serenity. I'll help. Just wait a moment."

Elara gently moved Serenity out of the way so she was able to climb out of bed.

"Earth Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Elara immediately transformed into Sailor Earth. Serenity just sat there on Elara's bed, shocked.

"Maybe your mother might listen to me better as Sailor Earth rather than Princess Elara." Sailor Earth said. She took Serenity's hand.

"Let's go."

In the teleportation center, Serenity entered the code that would take them to the moon.

Then, the teleporter started to activate.

"Please hold on." Serenity said.

Sailor Earth nodded her head. She had to trust Serenity. Sailor Earth, let alone Princess Elara, has never been off the earth at all before.

There was a flash of light and the two women were gone.

Sailor Earth had to take a moment to get the feeling back in her body again. Everything returned to normal except her head. It felt really light.

"It's just the moon's gravity. It is a lot less than it is on Earth." Serenity said. Her long silvery hair seemed to float.

"Let's go into the palace. I hope they didn't do anything to Endymion."

_Me too. _Sailor Earth thought to herself.

_Please, big brother, please be alright. _

Serenity and Sailor Earth wondered through the palace for what seemed like ages.

Serenity suddenly slapped her forehead.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Serenity mutters under her breath.

"What is it?" Sailor Earth asked.

"When there's an intruder inside the palace, the halls turn into a labyrinth so if there were any other intruders, they would be wondering around forever. I completely forgot about it." Serenity said.

"Well, I think we should split up. Your guardians should be able to find you so I'll find my way to the main hall." Sailor Earth said.

"But…"

"Trust me Serenity. I'll be alright." Sailor Earth gave her an encouraging smile.

Serenity nodded and went further down the hallway.

Sailor Earth stood in the hallway and focused her mind on the task at hand.

She opened her eyes and found a door in front of her.

"Well, that's convenient." Sailor Earth said to herself. She reached for the knob and opened the door.

She found herself in a completely different dimension. Sailor Earth was about ready to freak out until she heard voices.

"Are you sure that that's Serenity's future?" a concern motherly voice said.

"I'm not sure. But if there's one thing for sure, that the Prince and Princess were meant to be." Another woman's voice said.

"Well I could of told you that much." Sailor Earth muttered under her breath.

"Stand back!" one of the voices shouted.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

A purple orb was coming towards Sailor Earth. She managed to dodge it in time and landed on a marble floor. In front of her was no other that the ruler of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity! Along side of her with her heart staff raised defensively, was a sailor senshi in a black sailor fuku and dark red bows.

"Pluto, relax. It's one of the Sailor Senshi." the queen said.

Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Earth suspiciously, but then backed down.

Sailor Earth froze where she was. She didn't know wither to bow, to stand, say anything, or nothing at all… all she did was do nothing. She wasn't expecting to run into Queen Serenity at all, let alone leave her bed.

"Don't be frightened." The Queen said calmly. "You've done nothing wrong, Sailor Earth."

_How did she know who I was?_

"Uh…"

_Oh, is that all you can say in front of the most powerful rulers in the universe!? Nice! _

Queen Serenity smiled. She obviously sensed Sailor Earth's insecurity.

"You're probably wondering about the well being of… Endymion… I presume? I'm not too surprised that my daughter would turn to you for help."

_How does she know that!? _

"Please. Don't hurt him! He only came to see Serenity!" Sailor Earth begged.

Serenity looked amused. Sailor earth's discomfort started to grow more.

"No need to worry. He will be taken care of. In fact, it was on the very subject that I was just discussing with Sailor Pluto."

Sailor Earth got a better look at the tall elegant sailor senshi. Sailor Pluto looked as if she has been in this distorted dimension for a few millennia. She had a look of weariness that made Sailor Earth feel a tinge of sympathy towards her.

"There is something I must ask of you thought." Queen Serenity continued.

"You must never tell anyone about what happened here. Not to your guardians, not to your family, on even to those closest to you. No one is allowed to enter the Twilight Zone, the dimension of space and time. Sailor Pluto has been here a long time guarding the gate that allows time travel. No one must ever know her existence. If you were able to hide my daughter's love affair from everyone, including me, then you have to be a worthy person to tell the darkest of secrets."

Sailor Earth bowed in respect for Queen Serenity. She really was the kind hearted ruler that every person on Earth said. Or at least those who don't hate the Moon Kingdom.

"I will need to see you from time to time." Sailor Pluto finally said.

"There is a major plan in your future that can't be avoided. You will be needing future training that none of the Zodiac Senshi can teach you. I have to see you at least every two months."

Sailor Earth was surprised to hear this. Taking off to train with an experience sailor senshi? Not just any sailor senshi, but one of the planetary sailor senshi that served Queen Serenity!?

"You must go now and take your Prince back to Earth. I will be dealing with my daughter." Queen Serenity said.

She led the way to the door to the dimension. Sailor Pluto disappeared in the mist behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

_I had to admit, it was tough to get Endymion off my back on our way back home. He kept on pressing on about how I even got pass Queen Serenity. I kept on saying to him that I accidentally ran into her in the labyrinth. I also had to admit that it was amusing to rescue my older brother from the clutches of the inner sailor senshi, the Guardians of Princess Serenity. Soon he dropped the subject and asked how my sailor career was going. I told him that at the rate that it's going, I don't have to worry anymore about arranged marriages for a while. I also couldn't shake off the fact that my seventeenth birthday was only two days away and I still had so much to do other than play war hero on Earth and a peace maker on the moon. _

"Elara! You look more like a lady than usual." Aquarius chimed happily.

"Give me a break. I didn't want to be all dressy, but there's a break in the battle fields so mama had all the soldiers come to the palace for a decent meal, and it just so happens to be my birthday so then the whole thing got turned into a ball, WITHOUT my consent, mind you." Elara snapped back.

Spending her time entertaining guest was not on her list of thing to do on her birthday. She slouched on the high stool while all of her ladies in waiting were making the final adjustments on her gown. "Oh stop slouching already." Aries whispered in Elara's ear, clearly annoyed with the way Elara was acting.

The dress that Elara selected for the event was a long flowing floor length blue gown where the only thing that was tight on it was the chest area. The gown had a lot of sequence on it that made it glitter every time Elara walked. No matter how hard the ladies in waiting and Aquarius protested against it, Elara wore her hair down, without a single clip or pin in it at all. She did it just to spite her mother. Elara smiled to herself.

At the very least, she did wear a small beaded tiara that occupied her forehead area, and sapphire earrings, just so she could fill the empty gaps in her outfit.

"Do I look presentable?" Elara asked Leo.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Leo said, in an obnoxious loud voice.

"All the women are going to get their hearts broke because you'll be stealing away their dates." Libra teased.

"Oh please…"

"Princess, they're ready for you." a young steward said from the doorway.

Elara sighed. Another night to act like a puppet for her mother.

"Very well." Elara said in her royal court tone of voice.

Elara took her place in front of the closed doors that lead to the great hall.

"Announcing her Royal Highness, Princess Elara of the Earth Terrain Kingdom." The steward shouted. The doors opened, the music played, the audience oooed and awed. Elara just smiled just to play along.

_Somebody shoot me, stuff me, and mount me… _

By the time Elara reached her mother and brother, everything went back as they were before, everybody back to their own frolic and business.

"I still can't believe I even let her do this." Elara muttered to Endymion.

"At least you're nice enough to give those guys a break. The war's been tough on them." Endymion said back.

"Elara!" her mother said gay fully.

_At least someone is having fun…_

"Don't be so shy! Join in with the party. It is, after all, all about you."

_Where have you been? No body even cares about the princess! All they care about is you and the heir! _

"Yes mother…"

As her mother went to talk to one of the nobles, Elara made a face behind her back.

"Sheesh. You'd thing she would get a clue." Elara said annoyed.

Then she and Endymion looked at each other.

"Mom will be mom…" they both said.

"Excuse me sir." A familiar voice said.

Behind Endymion was a girl that look so much like Serenity, but her odangos were yellow, and she was wearing an ankle length floral gown.

Endymion smirked. Elara groaned. Why else would Endymion smirk unless something was afoot?

"Happy Birthday, Princess." The 'girl' said to Elara.

"Thank you. Please, enjoy your stay." Elara said, trying to hide her amusement, but failing miserably.

"Would you honor me with a dance, your highness?" the girl continued.

"Of course, fair maiden." Endymion replied. Then he and the 'mysterious' girl went to the dance floor.

Elara watched them leave. Of course Endymion would find someway to get Serenity to come to her birthday ball. But there had to be a catch to it all. Elara looked around and saw four women that she never seen in court dancing with Endymion's Guardians.

Of course Serenity's guardians would accompany her, under cover of course. Sailor Venus with Kunzite, Sailor Mars with Jadeite, Sailor Jupiter with Nephrite, and Sailor Mercury with Zoricite. Each of the couples looked perfect together, though it did catch Elara by surprise that Zoricite was actually socializing, considering the fact that he was normally the shy quiet type. But then again, from what Serenity's letters said, the Mercian princess was just the same.

"Princess," a cold voice said, pulling Elara out of her thoughts.

Elara turned to find Cronus at her side.

"May you honor me with a dance?" he asked, with a cold smile on his face.

_Damn it! Why does mom have to be nearby? Otherwise, I would refuse the snake!_

"As you wish," Elara said bitterly.

Even his hands were cold. She tried to find ways to get out of this forced dance, but he seemed to read every move that she tried to make.

"It is a beautiful night tonight isn't it?" he said, trying to make idle conversation.

Elara only replied with silence.

Cronus looked offended.

_Soon… only soon…_

"I'm trying to be polite princess. The least you can do is be courteous in return."

Elara gave him an evil glare.

"I suppose it is a nice night, if it weren't so cold."

The horrible smile returned to his lips.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind about me soon enough princess. I've always been waiting for a chance to steal a glimpse of you every time I come back to the palace from the south."

He twirled her around.

_Oh, please tell me the song will be over soon… please. _

"May I cut in?"

A white figure separated Elara from Cronus. Never had she seen Cronus looked so angry in all the time she known him.

_Thank god._

Right when she was going to thank her rescuer, she saw that it was no other than her Pegasus.

"Monoceros?"

A new song started and the two danced the Viennese Waltz.

"I don't trust him either." Monoceros said right away, before she had a chance to say anything at all.

"Aren't you glad that I came in the nick of time?"

Elara smiled. He was always looking out for her.

"Yup. You have no idea how many times I've tried to get him away from me."

As the music went on, Elara managed to get a little closer to her partner. She always had a knack at dancing, so she was able to move with such grace and beauty, despite the weight of her dress. Monoceros only added her grace even more. Soon, the entire room stopped just to watch their princess dance with this stranger.

When the music stopped, they stopped. The entire room applauded.

Soon, they went back to their own partners and danced. Elara and Monoceros snuck out into the gardens. They chose a spot near the lake shore and sat down.

Being with him in person was much better than her dreams. The warmth from him was more real than ever to Elara. She leaned more into his chest and Monoceros didn't object at all. In fact, he welcomed her. Never has he felt anything for anyone like he felt for Elara. The two were similar, both outcast in their own societies.

"What do you think stars are made of?" Elara suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"Stars. What do you think they are? At first, I just thought they were just distant galaxies and planets, like I've learned in astronomy. But something tells me deep in my gut that there's more to it than that." Elara continued.

Monoceros thought for a moment.

"I've… heard a legend about the stars from my mother while she was still alive. The stars are created by the power of people and their star seeds. When the people die, their souls become small butterflies that lead the way to the Galaxy Cauldron, which is the all powerful thing in the universe that creates star seeds.

'It's the place where all life was created and destroyed, born and reborn. The Holiest place ever known. It's a never ending cycle of life and death."

"That sounds somewhat depressing." Elara said.

"Why?"

"I also heard that story before, but it went a little different. There is also a guardian that dwells at the cauldron, always fighting all those who tried to take over the cauldron to increase their own power. The guardian never leaves her post and is always fighting for her life, for everyone's existence. Every time I hear that story, it makes me sad, to think that someone out there has to deal with that extreme of loneness."

Monoceros moved her closer to him.

"I won't let you suffer the same fate." He whispered in her ear.

Elara shivered. It wasn't the same kind that Cronus gives off; it was one that showed how much she truly cared for Monoceros. Maybe… even loved him.

Monoceros lifted her chin to his face then leaned over and kissed her. Elara was surprised that he would even do that! But, she still liked it, so she closed her eyes and leaned onto the kiss.

After a few moments, they spread apart.

"I love you, Elara."

Elara was caught by surprise. But, a small smile came across her face. She finally found that someone that would love her for just the way she was, not because of her title.

"I love you too." She said back.

The two lovers shared a kiss again, but then headed back to the palace before anyone noticed their brief absence.

Before Elara entered through the doors, Monoceros pulled her aside.

"I came on my own accord. No one on my planet knows I'm gone so I have to leave now." He said regretfully.

Elara smiled back.

"I'll manage to find some time to come see you on your planet." She said playfully.

They embraced. When Elara opened her eyes again, he was gone, just like a dream.

Her lips still tingled from the kiss.

_He loves me… someone actually loves me! _

Elara entered back into the Great Hall, kissed her mother on the cheek, leaving her mother confused, as she passed through. Elara went back to her bedroom and found a rare purple rose on her pillow. She took in its scent and recognized it almost immediately. It was a Moonlight Path rose. Her father gave one to her on her fifth birthday. She smiled.

_Mono-Chan knows how to make me smile._

Elara thought for a moment. Mono- Chan? It was the perfect nickname for her beloved.

Elara then opened the drawer of her side table next to her bed and took the necklace that Monoceros gave her many months ago from its special hiding place.

She puts it on and, with the rose in her hand, fell asleep, being happier than she could ever remember.


	9. Chapter 9

_I was in love. Everyone knew that by the way I acted now. I tried to conceal it, but I couldn't help it! Aquarius nearly had a fit when I came running in late because I've gone out riding my horse for too long, just to have an excuse to think about him. The dreams I kept having were more and more real to me than the life that I lead. Serenity seemed happy for me when I told her of what happened that night. She told me that when she becomes queen, she'll throw a huge wedding for me and my dear Mono- Chan. I just laughed. It was just Serenity's way, to over react to simple things. But, I don't really mind or care. I'm in love. _

Elara continued plucking petals from the daisies she picked earlier that afternoon. Kiki, whose turn it was to watch the princess, yawned and stretched while settling herself in Elara's lap. Elara, in the meantime was humming a song that's been going through her head lately.

Elara was thinking of the song that she heard a long time ago in the Eastern kingdom. It was in the native language there and she understood it perfectly. It was a song her mother would sing to her in her native language, back when Elara was still a child. She loved the way it sounded.

"Elara! Get down!"

Elara looked down from her branch. Gemini and Virgo were right down below. Elara came up with the most idiotic idea.

_But… it will serve them right for disturbing me…smiles evilly_

"Catch me!" Elara shouted while jumping off the branch. Kiki, not expecting this immediate action, screamed on her way down. Luckily, she landed on her feet, as all cats do.

Virgo shrieked while her sister tried to position herself so Elara wouldn't hurt herself.

Elara didn't get hurt, but someone else did.

"Geez! When I last check, there wasn't any report of flying sisters!" Endymion, who just happened to be walking by, unfortunately got caught in the incident. Elara immediately got off him and helped him up.

"Sorry. I was just trying to teach a lesson about when not to disturb a princess." Elara said.

Gemini snorted. "Yeah right princess. You were off in la la land again."

Elara just smiled back.

"By the way, Aquarius sent me to find you." Endymion said, knowing what was to come next.

Elara didn't seem to be listening.

_Is her mystery guy that good? _Endymion thought to himself.

"There's nothing that can go and dampen my parade now!" Elara immediately replied before Endymion repeated himself. She skipped out of the main gardens, leaving a very confused brother and two sailor senshi.

Aquarius was waiting for Elara at the grand balcony inside her chambers.

Elara, though always dreading her princess lessons with Aquarius, always loved going through the grand room. It was styled just like the Parthenon in the north eastern territories, with giant glass bowls everywhere, filled with the most exotic fish that were to be found on the planet. The sky blue and lavender silk curtains and tapestries gave the place a homey touch, especially in the area where the giant mass of pillows where Aquarius's bed should have been.

However, rather than the friendly faced mentor, or a boiling angry harpy that she was used to, Elara was welcomed by a woman with an upset and worried expression on her face. Something that Elara has never seen on the well comprised sailor senshi before. Right at that moment, Elara knew something was wrong.

"What is it Aquarius?" Elara asked, full of concern.

Aquarius just continued looking out the window.

"…How long?" Aquarius finally said.

Elara gave her a blank look. What was Aquarius trying to get at?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elara said honestly.

"Don't lie to me!" Aquarius snapped back. "I saw you with him, on the night of the ball!"

Elara was starting to get a little worried. Did she mean Monoceros?

"Who…"

"Elara, don't you have any idea what could happen if you were caught? It could ruin the trust that your mother worked so hard to achieve. Are you so willing to throw it all away?" Aquarius went on.

"What are you talking about?" Elara said, now more confused than ever.

Aquarius softened up the expression on her face.

_Queen Rhea still hasn't told her yet? Why would she keep something this serious away from her own daughter? I have to tell her then… and be prepared for whatever action Take takes. _

Aquarius sighed. She was the one who was always at the princess's side, from the day she was born, to her move to the eastern palace. Aquarius often called Elara, Take. It was the native word for bamboo in the eastern kingdom and Elara often showed how much she resembled bamboo, from her strength to her beauty.

"Take…Your mother… she hasn't seen you yet at all today, has she?"

"No, she hasn't. Why?"

"She… she finally agreed on a husband for you."

Elara was shocked. Her mother automatically chose someone for her without her knowing it?

"To who Aquarius! Tell me!" Elara shouted, her voice shaking, for she was in the brink of being angry and upset.

"Lord Cronus."

Elara was in rage. She stormed out of Aquarius's chambers and went off to find her mother. Aquarius tried to call her back, but rage took over her. Everything else was blocked out of her mind.

_How could she do this? It's true that I don't trust him, let alone love him! Why can't she sense the same darkness I do? _

Millions of thoughts were going through Elara's head as she stormed her mother's bedroom.

Luckily, Queen Rhea was the only one inside.

Elara stared at her coldly.

"Elara, is anything wrong?" Rhea asked, in a worried motherly tone.

Nothing was said for a few moments.

"How could you?"

Elara's mother's face change slowly. She finally figured out why Elara was so upset.

"Elara…"

"Mother! He's trying to plot against the Golden Kingdom, along with the Silver Alliance! How can you even trust him?" Elara shouted. Nothing was going to stop Elara from giving her mother a piece of her mind.

But before Elara said another word, her mother slapped her.

Elara gasped in surprised as she reached for the stinging cheek.

"Elara," her mother said, her voice shaking with anger and sadness.

"I don't have a choice. Everything is being destroyed as this stupid war goes on. There isn't anything left dear to the men out there to come home to. Most of their families have been killed, trying to escape the war caught land, or simply just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. We have to at least give them a fighting chance to win. Lord Cronus can help us achieve that goal. All he asks is for your hand. I couldn't refuse."

Elara stared at her mother's back, with tears coming to her eyes. Her mother's shoulders were shaking as well.

_Mom… why…?_

"I'm not a strong ruler like your father was…" Rhea continued, her voice still shaking.

"Endymion may have to become king… without a wife. The least you can do… is to do what is right for your kingdom."

Then, Rhea faced her daughter, tears streaking her face. She pushed Elara out of the room.

"Think about what I've said… and do the right thing for once in your life," Rhea said, as the giant doors closed on Elara.

Elara collapsed on front of the door way and cried. She didn't care if anyone saw her.

_I am I going to do? I can't tell mom that I have a love… and I can't tell her I'm Sailor Earth. I have to do something… but what?_

Elara continued crying.

One of her tears hit one of the keys that adjourned her chain.

One to Pluto's gate, the other to Elysion… to the arms of someone who'll listen and take care of her.

Suddenly, Pluto's key started to glow.

_She's summoning me. _

A warm light consumed Elara and she was gone.

When the light disappeared, Elara was already transformed to Sailor Earth. Sailor Pluto was waiting for her at the gate.

"Hello, Sailor Earth." Sailor Pluto said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Lady Pluto." Sailor Earth replied.

"The time has come, to start your training." Sailor Pluto continued.

"Open the gate. There is something that you must see."

Sailor Earth hesitated. It was against Pluto's taboos as a Time Keeper.

"Please." Pluto pushed gently.

Sailor Earth placed one of her gloved hands on the Silver knob. It turned by itself. A bright light shined through.

When Sailor Earth opened her eyes, she saw her golden kingdom in ruins.

_Do you see? _

It was Pluto's voice.

_This will happen to Earth…if the darkness continues to grow. _

Sailor Earth's face was streaked with tears. Her home has been destroyed. She walked around the illusion and found the bodies of many innocent people, including her mother.

She searched everywhere for Endymion's remains in this graveyard when a thought struck her.

"But Pluto, what about the moon? Don't tell me that the Darkness…." Before Elara said another word, over her shoulder was the once beautiful Moon Palace. On the grand bloodstained staircase, her brother, Serenity, and her guardians lied, dead.

"It… it can't be…" Sailor Earth whispered to herself. The tears came again.

"How could things turn out so wrong?"

_I don't know how, but there is a possibility that all of this can be avoided. _

"How Pluto? Please tell me!"

_Time is tricky. It can show you many different ways that the future can turn out to be. But there is one that we must make sure take place. _

After another elaborate light show, Sailor Earth stood on a grass field and saw a crystal utopia, as if the Earth Terrain Palace and the Moon Palace became one. The moon was closer to the Earth now.

As Sailor Earth took a few steps forward, the images switched from the outskirts of the city, to the inside of the marketplace and into the Royal Garden. Where her rose tree stood, there was a man dressed in purple standing next to it.

"Is that… Endymion?"

"Papa!" a small voice called out. A little girl with pink hair went through Sailor Earth. This Endymion turned around and gave a fatherly smile to the little girl. They embraced.

"This is Endymion's future?" Sailor Earth said to herself.

"Mamo- Chan…"

Endymion and the little girl looked up. Sailor Earth looked in the direction they were and saw an older looking Serenity. She still looked beautiful, as if aging was never an issue.

"Small Lady, why did you run off so fast?" Serenity said in a happy voice.

"I saw papa! I wanted to surprise him!" the little girl replied.

Sailor Earth smiled at the scene she was witnessing.

"Endymion deserves a happy life like this." Sailor Earth said aloud, knowing that Pluto would be the only one able to hear her.

_To have this future pass will not be easy. _Pluto said.

A light went round Sailor Earth and she was back outside of the gate.

"There are many twists and turns that could possibly happen to delay this future. It may also come at the cost of destroying the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity and I feel that if the worst is to come, then there should be someone out there to protect the gateway to this galaxy. To restrict who enters here."

Sailor Earth looked at Pluto, confused.

"A Gateway inside the Galaxy?"

"You posses a power greater than that of your guardians. It may even be equal to that of the Silver Crystal. Someone with that power has to protect this galaxy from evil forces from the outside. It will only be necessary if the Silver Alliance is destroyed. When that day comes, I will show you how to use your power." Sailor Pluto raised her staff and it started to glow a deep purple color.

"Farewell, until then…" Sailor Pluto said as she disappeared. "Just stay true to your instincts and you will find the answers you seek."

Sailor Earth changed back into Elara and the time and space dimension changed back into the great hall of the Golden Kingdom's Palace.


	10. Chapter 10

_I knew what Pluto showed me was against one of her taboos as a Guardian, but I saw what Pluto meant when she told me to stay true to my instincts. I've been following Cronus around lately, just to find the bit of evidence that showed betrayal. In doing so, I failed to appear when my presence was needed for the planning for the wedding. The dark energy around Cronus was growing stronger every day. I have to keep a close on him…_

One night, Sailor Earth and Kiki, who was on her shoulder, managed to escape from the prison that was Elara's bedroom. Queen Rhea ordered her guardians to keep the princess in lockdown until the wedding. So far, all attempts to contain the princess have come to a failure.

"Let's try not to stay out too late princess." Kiki implored. "Everyone is still under the belief that Elara is still in her room."

"Right." Sailor Earth replied as she kept on moving.

Sailor Earth moved through the night air like a sword in the wind. She landed on a roof top that was extremely close to Cronus's Chambers.

_A light is still on; maybe I might find something out there. _Sailor Earth thought to herself.

She jumped into the hall way, but moved quickly behind a nearby pillar when she heard someone coming.

"Did you hear something?" a woman's voice said.

"You're just hearing things. Quick, or else Lord Cronus will be angry if we were late." Another woman's voice said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sailor Earth saw the source of the voices. The two women walked pass where Sailor Earth and Kiki were hiding.

One of the women had long wavy jet black hair that reached the floor. She was wearing a long blue slip dress with long slits on both sides with fingerless gloves, also as blue and cold as her eyes.

The other woman was tall, even without her high heeled red boots on. She wore flared red pants with a bikini red top. Her long blonde hair was held back on a pony tail. A black whip was attached to her ruby stoned belt. She had the same eyes as the other woman.

They both wore golden bracelets on both their wrists.

"Who do you think they could be?" Kiki whispered.

"They're not fighters for the crown. That much I'm sure of." Sailor Earth whispered back.

They followed the two women into a bigger room. Sailor Earth found another hiding place. Kiki bounced off Sailor Earth's shoulder to give her more room to move if necessary.

The two women were met up with Opal, the one who killed King Admetus. Sailor Earth bit her lip to keep from shouting out or jumping out to attack.

Then, a black Pegasus appeared out of no where. Then, it transformed into Cronus.

_I almost forgot that Cronus is from the same planet as Mono- Chan. _

"Lord Cronus, We have placed everything together." The woman in blue said, kneeling.

"Excellent, Sapphire. Now go back to the north and be ready when the signal is released." Cronus said.

The woman called Sapphire disappeared.

"What would you bid me to do, my lord." Ruby, the woman in red, asked.

"I have a special assignment for you. Go to Queen Beryl and she will give you further instructions."

With that, Ruby disappeared. Opal, out of the corner of her eye, shot out a net of black lighting. Sailor Earth and Kiki hopped out of the way just in time.

"My lord, it seems as though we have a spy. May I finish her?" Opal said, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Play with her a bit, and then finish her off. I'll be finishing some things with the queen." Cronus said, and then he disappeared.

"Hm.With pleasure." Opal smirked, as she readied herself for battle.

_I seriously don't have time for this._ Sailor Earth thought to herself. But thoughts have to be for later. Sailor Earth readied herself for the fight ahead.

"Be super alert!" Kiki whispered in Sailor Earth's ear. "I've seen her in battle. She's not one to be messing around with."

"Kiki, my top concern right now is to get out of here. Now shut up and let me do my job." Sailor Earth whispered back harshly.

"Earth Terrain Attack!"

The green orb zoomed passed Opal. When the ground below them started to spread apart and huge earth mounds rose just as lightning, Opal moved to dodge them just as quick as they appeared.

"Opal Gem Attack!"

A bright light blinded Sailor Earth and Kiki. Then, Sailor Earth screamed from pain, as Opal slashed her right shoulder open.

Sailor Earth collapsed onto her knees and her left hand shot for her wound. Sailor Earth breathed deeply as Opal landed. There was a glaive in her hand, its tip covered with fresh blood.

Sailor Earth was now starting to get frustrated. She got up.

"Don't!" Kiki shouted, but Sailor Earth ignored her.

"Amazon Vine Constrict!"

Green Vines bursted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Opal. Just as quickly as she was able to dodge Sailor Earth's first attack, she sliced the vines off her body.

_She's good. I don't think I can beat her. _

"You should leave the game of war to the grown ups, little girl." Opal sneered as she released another energy beam, causing more pain for Sailor Earth. Opal never ceased the energy blasts. Sailor Earth felt her body slowly numb. She knew she lost this fight, but she couldn't give in to her father's murderer.

"Earth…Terrain…"

Before she was able to finish her attack, Opal slammed Sailor Earth to the wall, nearly breaking her back. Sailor Earth screamed in more pain. As she landed on the floor, Opal walked up to Sailor Earth.

"Please! Get up!" Kiki shouted, in a worried tone of voice.

"I… can't move…" Sailor Earth gasped.

Opal stepped on Sailor Earth's hand, causing her to scream more. Kiki, pounced on Opal and bit and scratched her. Opal snatched Kiki and threw her against the wall opposite of them.

"Kiki!" Sailor Earth shouted. Opal grabbed Sailor Earth by the roots of her hair and pulled her close to her face.

"How sad." Opal said. "You're just too weak. I thought this was going to be an interesting fight with a sailor senshi. But I guess I over estimated you."

Opal then raised her glaive high above her head.

"Say farewell to life." Opal said.

Then, Opal hesitated and she was blasted away from Sailor Earth.

"What the hell…!?" Opal shouted.

Before Sailor Earth blacked out, all she saw was a bright light and angle wings.


	11. Chapter 11

_Everything went dark. I didn't know what happened to me. I think I died, I think I've entered a never ending nightmare. I don't really know. But the pain never left. I kept getting visions for my father dying, Serenity and Endymion getting killed, my kingdom ending in ruins. I tried to escape the darkness, but I was lost. No one to save me. Until I finally saw the light. For sure I must have died…_

_Elara… Elara…_

A soft voice kept on calling out her name. Elara struggled, but she slowly managed to open her eyes. She was looking straight into a pair of worried violet eye.

"Mono…Chan?"

Elara struggled to get up, but a sharp stab of pain rose. She fell back into the pile of pillows.

"You shouldn't move." Monoceros said. "It took me awhile to wrap your injuries up."

Elara sighed.

"Where am I?"

Monoceros just smiled.

"You're in Elysion. For real this time. I sensed your pain, so I went to earth. The necklace I gave you guided me."

"And Kiki?"

"She is recovering in another room. Don't worry, she's safe."

Elara stared out the window. It was dark out, but the stars looked closer than they were on earth.

"It's late. But my world looks so much more beautiful in the day."

Elara could tell by the tone of his voice that he was trying to hide the fact that he was worried about her. Elara thought of the previous moments before she blacked out. Opal's

death glare, her evil smile. Elara started to shake. She's never been so scared in her life. The same woman that killed her father was about to take her life… and she wasn't able to beat her. Then, Elara started to cry.

_Why am I crying? _

Elara tried to stop, but she couldn't. Monoceros saw this. He didn't know what to do. Then, he did the first thing that came to mind. He reached for her and wrapped his arms around her. She clung on and kept crying.

They stayed like this for quite sometime. Monoceros was being patience, waiting for her to be done before he told her another encouraging word. Elara, though she stopped crying, just held on to him. She didn't want him to ever let go. The visions of death were coming more often than ever before. It was starting to scare her.

"Fight it." Monoceros said. "Cronus is using a spell of nightmares on you. Break it."

Elara heard him, but try as she might, she couldn't. Then, Monoceros muttered a chant. An evil aura came out of Elara. With a glowing orb that formed in his hand, Monoceros destroyed the aura. Elara breathed deeply. The visions stopped.

"I can't do it…" Elara suddenly whispered.

Monoceros just stared at her.

"I can't… I tried with all my strength to stop all this… but… I'm too weak."

Elara was about to start crying again, but Monoceros lifted her face up to his.

"Don't say that." He said. "You're stronger than you think. That woman only caught you on a bad day. That's one of the reasons why I love you. You can do anything if you set your mind to it and you get the job done, no matter what anybody says or does."

Elara sat there. She knew what he was saying was something that was from deep down.

"Why do you care for me so much?" she asked.

"I don't really know. But I felt a connection between us when we first met. As if we were meant to be together. We're alike in more ways than can be named. You know that too, don't you?"

Elara nodded.

"My mother… she betrothed me to Cronus. I don't want to marry him, but I don't have a say in the matter. The wedding is next week. I'll kill myself if I have to say those vows."

Elara leaned in more to Monoceros. He held her.

"What if it was to someone you love?"

Elara looked up to him.

"Then it would make me so happy."

They kissed.

From outside of the room, Kiki, who snuck out of her room, saw the two together.

"Princess…"

Next Day

Elara awoke to a bright room. There really weren't any walls, mostly pillars with a lot of tapestry. She stood up. No pain. She smiled.

She walked around her room with the blanket wrapped tightly around her body. She was going to walk to the front until a hand touched her shoulder.

"Would it help to have some clothes on first?" a young girl with long dark brown hair, a pink two piece outfit with flowing sleeves, a miniskirt, strap heels, and cat like blue eyes, said.

"Oh! Kiki! You scared me." Elara said, startled that her cat advisor was in her human form.

"I just thought you would like to see the planet in something other than a night slip." Kiki said, while rummaging through a great hall of a closet.

"How about this one?" Kiki asked, pulling out a lavender colored, spaghetti strapped silk dress with embroidery along the collar.

"I think I will go with that one…" Elara said. She was amazed with what outfits were to be found.

After Elara got dress and picked out a lavender shawl to cover her bare shoulders, Elara went off to explore.

She passed through a garden that had many different flowers that Elara could identify and a lot that she hasn't seen before. Everything looked as if it came out of a dream.

Suddenly, she felt someone sneak up behind her. She turned to find no one there. When she turned to the front, there was Monoceros. Elara gave out a little shriek.

"What… where did you…"

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Monoceros said.

"That's a pretty dress."

"Oh, thank you."

"Come on, there's a lot I want to show you." Monoceros said, taking Elara's hand and leading the way.

Inside of the city, children were playing games while their mothers were in groups talking among themselves. There were also a few couples playing with their children. Everywhere, every person seemed to be happy. The marketplace was especially busy, with housewives buying food and supplies to keep their homes going.

Elara was relived to find such a happy existence after spending most of her life on Earth. None of the depression on her home planet seemed to follow her to this part of the galaxy.

Then, Monoceros led her into a place that looked oddly like the main part of the Earth Terrain Palace.

"Mono- Chan, what is this place?" Elara asked.

"This is the temple of Eros, the Goddess of Dreams. She helps protect all the beautiful dreams in the galaxy. My younger brother, Helios, is the head priest of this temple."

As he was talking, two tall, beautiful women walk pass, with what looked like incense.

"Those were the maenads they are the shrine maidens here."

"Monoceros…"

The two turned to find Astreia, Monoceros's older sister, coming towards them.

"Princess Elara, what a surprise." Astreia said cheerfully, as she gave a small bow.

Elara replied by bowing back.

"What are you doing?" Astreia asked Monoceros.

"Just giving our guest a tour." He said quickly.

Elara noticed that he was a little embarrassed. He was even blushing a little.

_How cute._

"Well, I was just looking for Helios. So I'll see you two later." Astreia said, taking off again.

Elara gave Monoceros a smirk.

"Were you blushing?" Elara asked playfully.

"You did not see that!" he said, and he started to chase her.

Elara laughed. It brought back a memory of always running away from Aquarius when she was in one of her moods.

They raced through the gardens where Elara started. The two ran through the room. When Monoceros finally caught Elara, the two landed on Elara's bed. They lied there for a while just to catch their breath.

"Mono-Chan…" Elara said.

"Yes…"

"You have no idea how much I needed that."

"I could tell."

They shared a small kiss.

Then Elara had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Monoceros asked.

"I have to go back home." Elara said.

" I don't want to go, but… my people need me. And I still have to tell the Zodiac what I saw that night… but…"

Monoceros placed a finger over her lips.

"You don't have to say anymore. I understand how important your kingdom is to you. When you do have to go, I'll wait for you. You don't have to worry…"

Elara hugged him. He held on to her. Suddenly, their embrace released the deepest, darkest part of love that most people often dream about. Soon, the two lovers became one.


	12. Chapter 12

_That night was the night that proved that Monoceros and I truly loved each other. It was hard for me to leave. But as soon as peace is restored back on Earth, I'll renounce my title and claim to the throne and return here to live with Monoceros. I'm willing to throw it all way just to be with him. I can't even imagine my life without him. I have to stop this wedding. I won't go through with it. I will stop it!_

"You've got to be kidding!" Leo said anger in her voice.

"I saw it happen. Lord Cronus is a traitor to the crown. Therefore, he must be arrested for high treason." Kiki said.

"All I have to say is that whoever helped patch you up really did a good job." Aquarius said, as she continued to put on healing oil on Elara where Opal caused damage.

"You're not going to get any scars at all so don't worry about that."

"Let's try to focus please." Taurus said, annoyed.

"Queen Rhea won't listen to us." Virgo said quietly.

"He's got her around his finger. There has to be some reason why he's doing it."

"It's because he thinks he needs more power." Elara finally said.

The Zodiac looked at her blankly. Then Elara told them of the meeting before she left Elysion.

Flashback

"You must be wondering more about Cronus?" Astreia asked.

Elara and Astreia were alone in the throne room.

"Yes, I am." Elara replied.

"Cronus was banished here many years ago, for dealing with a lot of black magic. He used to be the Guardian against nightmares, but the power that the darkness contained overwhelmed him. He thought he was fit to rule a kingdom rather than me.

"And so, my mother banished him off the planet. We haven't heard from him until we heard he had joined the Earth Terrain Court as one of the King's Advisors. Whatever Cronus did to get on that Council, he did produce quite a lie to impress the ever harsh King. Now, he's slowly trying to destroy the one thing that could get in the way of his grand conquest. The Silver Alliance. Once he destroys the moon kingdom, he'll have more than enough power to gain control over this entire galaxy. I tried everything I can to prevent this, but it looks as if the great battle is not too far away.

'You have to warn everyone. Before it's too late…'

end of flashback

"He's been after this galaxy from the very beginning?" Aries said.

"If only we have known this before, we would have listened to you, Princess." Libra said, regretfully.

"All's forgiven. But, right now, we need to figure out someway to expose Cronus for what he really is." Elara said.

Right then and there, there was a knock at the door.

"Elara…" the door opened to reveal that it was Queen Rhea.

"My god! What happened!?" the queen said, after seeing Elara's injuries.

"Um… I was out riding and something spooked my horse and I fell." Elara said.

"Is that the first thing you do after getting over that cold, Elara?" Rhea said, much annoyed with her daughter.

_Wow, mom didn't even notice that I was off the planet? Thank you Libra… _Elara thought to herself as she looked over at her guardian that covered for her disappearance.

"Well, as soon as you're patched up, I have a few things to go over with you before tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Elara asked.

"The rehearsal party of course."

"But… I thought it was next week…"

"Well, Cronus and I feel it is best that the wedding happens sooner." Her mother replied.

"So get ready. I'm expecting you in five minutes."

Then Queen Rhea left.

"The bastard…"

"PRINCESS! Watch it!" Aquarius shrieked. "I swear, you're hanging out with Leo far too much." Leo laughed nervously.

"If we're going to have a course of action, it has to be soon." Elara said, slipping on her usual blue gown, brushed her hair, and walked out the room.

Sitting next to Cronus while her mother went over the last of the preparations was the longest period of time in her life. She despised Cronus. How he even talked her mother into this arranged marriage she will never know. She gave him evil glares every chance she got.

After words, Cronus took her aside for a word.

"Princess, I know you might not like this for now. But you might come to grow fond of me after we're married." Cronus said coldly.

"Who could ever love you?" Elara said, just as coldly.

Cronus tightened his grip on her.

"If you know what's best, it will be wise that you watched your mouth."

He released her and walked off.

Elara took off. She had to find Endymion. He was the only one who she could turn to in order to arrest Cronus.

She finally found him in his room.

"Endymion…" Elara said. He turned around to face her.

"Yeah?" Endymion replied.

"I got a huge favor to ask you…"

the Next Night

The entire palace was chaotic for the wedding of Princess Elara and Lord Cronus. The only person who wasn't happy with how everything was going was the bride to be herself.

No matter how hard the savants pressed for her to open the door, the door remained locked. But what they didn't know was that the princess wasn't in her room at all.

Outside of the main hall, the Zodiac Senshi, a group of the finest warriors of the Earth Terrain Kingdom, Endymion, and Sailor Earth were preparing for the arrest of a traitor.

"Don't underestimate he surroundings." Sailor Earth said. "He might have some of his agents hiding in the shadows."

Sailor Aquarius took Sailor Earth aside for a brief word.

"How did you get Endymion to agree to help out? Did you at least tell him about… your real love interest?"

"Um… Endymion doesn't need to know every detail of my life! Besides, he was always on my side when it came to Cronus anyway!" Sailor Earth said rapidly, praying that Aquarius didn't see her blush. She did.

"Don't tell me you…"

"Move in!" Sailor Earth suddenly said, clearly trying to avoid the conversation

The great doors opened. Everyone inside gasped and stared as most of the guests have not been in the presence of the Sailor Soldiers. And by the air they carried, something big was going to happen.

Queen Rhea didn't seem too happy at all.

"What is the meaning of this Endymion!? Where is your sister?"

Sailor Earth stepped forward, making sure to keep eye contact with her mother and Cronus.

She slipped out a scroll and read aloud:

'By decree of the Earth Terrain Kingdom, We find Lord Cronus of Planet Elysion, guilty for high Treason to the Crown of the Earth Terrain Kingdom."

The Inner Zodiac moved it to arrest him. But he seemed prepared for it.

"Go Sapphire!"

From behind the four senshi, Sapphire released a blast of energy. Leo and Libra managed to dodge the attack completely, while Aquarius and Aries got scratched a little bit. Mean while, Taurus and Gemini were trying to evacuate the civilians. Scorpio and Virgo were left with guarding the queen, while explaining the whole situation to her.

Endymion and his troop were busy dealing with Ruby.

"Talk about small game…" Ruby muttered to herself, and with a quick slash of her whip, she had half the men on their knees.

Sailor Earth was having a fight of her own with Cronus.

"Earth Terrain Attack!"

Cronus released a black orb that absorbed Sailor Earth's attack and shot it back at her.

"Earth Aquatic Spear!"

A blue laser shot out from the tip of Sailor Earth's finger. Cronus barley managed to dodge it.

"You almost killed me! You'll pay for that!"

Sailor Earth attacked again, unaware of a shadow behind her.

"Aquarius Starlight Tsunami!"

Opal screams from pain behind Sailor Earth.

Then Cronus reached for her neck. Sailor Earth tried to breath, but his clutch grew tighter.

"You almost ruined everything." He said, with a horrifying red glow in his eyes. "But, you only made matters worse for yourself."

Before he had a chance to finish her off, Sailor Earth released an attack that was new to her. A bright Golden glow developed around her body and blasted Cronus all the way to the other wall.

"Retreat!" he said to his warriors. Then he looked straight at Sailor Earth.

"It's not over yet…" Then he and the Gems disappeared.

Soon, order was brought back into the room. The Zodiac searched for Sailor Earth to talk to he about Cronus's escape, but she was no where to be found.

"Oh god! What happened here?"

Everyone turned around to find Princess Elara at the doorway. Queen Rhea ran up to her daughter and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry… I had no idea he was trying to betray us… please forgive me, Elara." Her mother wept.

Elara just held on to her mother.

"Don't worry Mom. You were only doing what you thought was best. It's ok."

Over her mother's shoulders, she gave a glare at Endymion.

_Do it! It's either now or never. _

The look said it all. Endymion walked up to the throne and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me for interrupting the emotional moment, but I have an announcement to make,"

Everyone in the Grand Hall stopped to listen to what their prince had to say.

"As we all know, it was my younger sister who was to be married tomorrow at sunset. But it will not be her wedding day tomorrow."

Queen Rhea looked confused, Elara just smiled.

"I have chosen a bride. Tomorrow at sunset, I will be married, to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

Who just happen to walk into the Great Hall, with her Guardians at her side?

No other that Elara's soon to be Sister in Law.

As soon as Serenity and Endymion embraced, the Great Hall cheered.

"I guess there are some things to be happy for huh?" Leo said to Elara.

"Yup." Elara replied.

"But there's a big battle ahead. But let's just enjoy tonight and tomorrow for now, shall we?" Scorpio chimed in.

Elara clutched her necklace that Monoceros gave her.

_As soon as this war is over, I'll be completely yours…Mono- Chan…_


	13. Chapter 13

_I haven't seen Endymion so happy before. He and Serenity certainly belong together. There were many festivities going on, but as I looked at all the couples, it made me long for Mono- Chan's warmth. At least for that little while, things were peaceful. But I don't have any idea for how long…_

Ever since Cronus's disappearance, the battles were getting worse and worse. Elara was just lucky that nothing happened to her yet. She and the Zodiacs take off to help the struggling men in battle every chance they had, but the enemy seems stronger than the last. Things seemed to be getting worse than better.

Without fail, Elara always had a spare thought about Monoceros. She often wondered what was going on in his life now. He hasn't been visiting her in her dreams lately, so she assumed that something was up.

_I hope he's alright…_ Elara thought to herself.

Then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Elara said.

Then, Aquarius entered, this time in a long sky blue dress rather than her sailor fuku. Elara couldn't help but admire how pretty Aquarius looked. She didn't even have to try hard to look pretty. But she had the same expression on her face. The Expression she wore when she told Elara about her so called engagement.

"Take- Chan…" Aquarius said. "I really need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Elara said.

Aquarius sat down on Elara's bed. Let's face it; Elara was like a little sister to Aquarius. And if something big happened in your sister's life, you two really need to have… 'The talk.' Aquarius didn't want to be the one to have 'it', but Queen Rhea had no idea what was going on in the princess's personal life. Heck, none of the other Zodiac knew what was going on.

"What exactly… happened, when you were on Elysion?" Aquarius finally said.

Elara just stared at Aquarius. Should she lie to her big sister figure? Those kinds of things should be kept to yourself, shouldn't it?

But it seemed alright when she and her guardians were playing 'Remember your (insert)', a long time ago. None of the older senshi seemed too shy about it. Luckily, Leo was one of the girls who were still a virgin.

"Um… nothing. I just got a tour of the planet; learn a bit of their culture and jurisdiction system, but other than that, nothing much." Elara said.

Aquarius didn't buy it.

"Take- Chan, don't lie about it. I could tell just by looking at you that something big happened. I felt the same way when it first happened to me. So… spill."

Elara hesitated. Should she go into details?

Elara took a deep breath and told Aquarius everything, from the moment she and Monoceros met, to recent events (in not that much detail).

"He was real gentle about it," Elara continued, after an hour passed. "He wouldn't do it until I was ready. He never pressured me and if I was uncomfortable about something, he would stop."

Aquarius was deep in thought. Apparently, the princess was in love and her so- called lover, didn't do anything to hurt her so far. So maybe these two were meant to be. Also, he must care for her a lot if he lets her go off back to her planet after she has been to his. Aquarius was surprised that he didn't do anything to stop her, like most men would do.

"Aquarius?" Elara interrupted.

Aquarius shook her head.

"Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. So what were you saying?"

Elara sighed.

"You don't approve of this at all, do you?" Elara asked.

Aquarius was caught by surprise.

"It's not that I don't approve, Take- Chan, but…"

"But what?"

"It's just that, I've known you since you were born and it surprises me how fast you've grown up. I'll admit, I'm a little uncomfortable about how things are so far, but I know that you two love each other very much."

Aquarius had a small tear in the corner of her eye. In all the years that Elara known Aquarius, crying was something that Aquarius never does. 

Then Aquarius turned to Elara.

"Why are you still here?" Aquarius asked.

Elara gave her a blank look.

"Go to him, Take- Chan…" Aquarius smiled. "If your mother wants you married so bad, go to him before it's too late."

Elara couldn't believe what she was hearing. The most proper of all her sailor senshi is telling her to do something she only read about in romance novels?

"I'll cover for you. Now go." Aquarius repeated.

Elara held on tight to the necklace that Monoceros gave to her.

"Thank you… Siren."

Hardly anyone called Aquarius by her real name. That caught Aquarius by surprise… again. Then again, Elara was full of surprises.

After a flash of light, Elara was gone.

Elara ran as fast as she could as soon as she felt the ground under her feet. She knew the palace layout by now, after spending countless hours exploring.

She ran to the great doors that were ahead of her. She pushed with all her might until they managed to budge. She stood there, trying to catch her breath from all the running she did. But she wasn't able to get her breath back. For there he was, right in front of her.


	14. Chapter 14

_I think I can never repay Aquarius for what she did for me. That night, Monoceros and I were married on his home planet of Elysion, with his younger brother, the High Priest Helios, conducting the Ceremony. I have to keep this secret from my mother until after the war, so the marriage would be official on my planet. And after the war, when peace is fully restored in the galaxy, we're planning to start a family. But only time will tell if this future would be…_

"Well, it's official. The Queen has completely given up trying to find a suitor for you. Way to go!" Leo said, as she pranced around Elara's bedroom during one of her rare free moments.

Rhea was trying to be a better ruler after the entire Cronus mess, and was slowly gaining the people's trust back after her bad judgment.

"Well, I won't be looking for a husband at all." Elara said.

She looked down at the ring that now occupied her finger. It was a rainbow crystal that was only found on Elysion. It was a small stone, but it meant the world to Elara. It meant she belonged to her true love and to him alone. She didn't want to leave right after her wedding night, but she had to finish things. The ring sealed the promise that the next time she returned to Elysion, it would be for good.

Leo noticed Elara's silence. Something was up with her ever since Aquarius had a talk with her a few nights before.

_Maybe she's still sick…_Leo thought to herself as Aquarius tended to the princess for the pass two days.

"Hey, Princess, are you feeling ok? You've been awful quiet lately."

"Oh! Have i? Sorry Leo. I've just been thinking a lot lately. Mostly about when this war will be over. Don't worry too much about…"

Before she finished her sentence, Elara got up from her seat, a battle glare on her face. Leo felt the dark aura of power as well.

"Elara. Transform quick."

"Right. Earth Terrain Power!"

"Make Up!"

Sailor Earth and Sailor Leo took off toward the direction of the dark aura. The other Zodiacs and Endymion were already at the site, which were the great gates that allowed access into the Earth Terrain Palace. Then, something blasted the gates open. Youma started to storm the palace. Many of them were being cut off by the powerful attacks of the Zodiac. But one part of the flanks was unoccupied.

"Endymion! Where are your generals!?" Sailor Earth shouted over the roar of the battle.

Before Endymion was able to answer, something blasted Sailor Gemini really hard, causing her to scream in agony.

Sailor Earth was shocked when she saw who hurt her fellow scout.

It was no other than Kunzite, one of Endymion's sworn protectors.

"Kunzite!?"

"Storm the palace! Leave none alive!" Kunzite shouted, as the youma continued to attack.

_Something is not right! _Sailor Earth thought to herself. _He wasn't like this not even a few days ago. What's happening? _

Following behind Kunzite, Zoricite was leading more youma to kill everyone in their path.

"Don't hurt them too badly!" Sailor Earth shouted to the Zodiac. "Something is controlling them! Stun them and try to heal them!"

The Zodiac heard, but it was rather difficult to reach them with all the youma that was coming forward.

_If they're attacking the palace with this much force, then…_

Sailor Earth was stunned with a thought that just occurred to her. Apparently, Endymion was thinking the same thing. He had a sick look on his face.

"Serenity…"

Sailor Earth had to think of something quick. She saw Endymion's future that Pluto showed her, disappearing. Maybe they haven't attacked the Moon Kingdom yet. Maybe there was still time.

"Endymion! You have to go to her! See if she's alright! Go find Queen Serenity and warn her of the Dark Kingdom's increase in power!" Sailor Earth shouted.

Endymion heard Sailor Earth. He immediately rushed inside of the palace.

_I'll take care of things here. You go and help Serenity. Good luck, Big Brother._

Meanwhile, on a cliff not too far from the palace, a black Pegasus with bat like wings stood watching everything that was going on at the palace. Then, a woman in green armor, similar to that of Sailor Galaxia, with long flowing blonde hair, kneeled in front of the Pegasus.

"The army is slowly being destroyed my lord." The woman said.

"Retreat for now," the Pegasus said. "We've given them a greeting for now. Later, it will be the end of Queen Serenity's rule, and my Galactic Empire shall rise. Go now and prepare the armies for the final attack of the Earth Terrain Kingdoms, and send Sapphire to alert Queen Metallia that the time to attack the Moon Kingdom is now."

The woman kneeled lower.

"Yes, Lord Cronus." Then she disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

The Palace was as quiet as a graveyard. Many bodies flooded the front court yard. The eye of the storm. Queen Rhea sighed. How hard will it be to restore everything back to it what was? Now she saw right in front of her, the reality of war. How close to death she was, if not for the Mysterious Sailor Earth's quick thinking.

_  
I wonder… if Elara is_…

"Mama?"

Queen Rhea turned around to face her daughter. Elara looked worn out, as if something was causing a huge burden on her shoulders. Rhea was going to ask her daughter about her true reasons for disappearing all the time, but the look of Elara pushed the questions back.

"Exciting day today, wasn't it?" Queen Rhea said, attempting to sound cheerful. But she knew she wasn't succeeding very well. Elara looked down to her feet. She has to tell her mother now, or else she would probably never have the chance to ever again.

"Mama… there's something I really need to tell you."

_I have to tell her now. With the way things are now, I don't think there would be time after words to tell her. I don't think we can be able to win this war… _Elara thought to herself.

Peeping on the two royals was the ever watchful Sailor Aquarius. She somehow managed to sneak out of the infirmary after getting her injuries treated by Sailor Libra.

"What is it?" Elara's mother asked.

Elara gulped. _Well, here goes nothing…_

"Mama. You know around the time, when you said that I was supposed to marry Cronus, and I sort of flipped out?"

"What about it dear?"

"Well, I was… I already had someone."

Queen Rhea's expression immediately changed. It went from motherly worry to the brink of being angry.

"Who?" the queen replied coldly.

Elara was at a lost of words. Even during the Cronus incidents, her mother never got this angry. What exactly did Elara do wrong this time?

"Um… someone you kind of don't know."

"A Commoner!? My daughter's in love with a commoner?" Queen Rhea exploded.

_Ok… bad word choice…_

"No! He's a royal from outside of the system!" Elara snapped back.

It was Rhea's turn to be quiet. Her daughter went outside of the system? Since when?

"What's his name, Elara?" Rhea asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. She was also trying to hide the hurt in her voice. How could her daughter hide something like this from her?

"Monoceros…" Elara slowly replied.

"The prince of Elysion? How…When…."

"Some time after the court meeting with Princess Asteria."

Rhea turned to her daughter. Rhea could tell now that there was more to this relationship than her daughter was revealing, and more secrets hidden within her.

"Elara… do you intend to marry this man after this catastrophe?" her mother asked. She knew that Elara hated it when she asked these kinds of questions, but old habits die hard.

"Mama, he's my husband…and I intend to finish my duties here, just to go back to him." Elara said, her voice becoming stronger, almost like her other identity.

Rhea was shocked. Someone managed to tame her wild daughter? The news was a bit over whelming for the queen. Rhea did what only a mother was able to do after hearing about her child's secret wedding. She rushed over to Elara and held on to her, sobbing.

"Why… why didn't you tell me about this?" the queen said, in between sobs.

The Elara started to cry. The two women held on to each other for support.

"Because… I thought you wouldn't approve of it, mom. We were going to have a second wedding here, after the war. So you could see how truly happy I was. Besides, you kept on pushing me into arranged marriages, so it felt like all you cared about was to have me sent away…"

"I'm so sorry, Elara. I was just trying to do what was best for you…"

The two held on to each other more.

Sailor Aquarius smiled to herself. The princess and the queen were finally fixing their relationship. Then she left her hiding place and went back to the infirmary, hoping that her fellow senshi didn't notice her absence.

Then, a loud rumble started to shake the palace, Aquarius tripped as she was trying to keep her balance.

Elara noticed the dark aura as it kept getting closer to the palace.

"Mom, go find cover now!" Elara shouted to her mother.

"I'm not leaving you Elara!" Rhea shouted back.

"Mom! Now!"

"Earth Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

A blue aura started to surround Elara. Queen Rhea was shocked to find that her daughter, like Endymion, also possessed powers from the earth. Was that her late husband's secret? That their daughter had a greater destiny?

Then Elara disappeared. In her place, stood Sailor Earth.

"Don't just stand there, come on!" Sailor earth snapped, as she grabbed Queen Rhea by the arm.

They ran out of the room.

"Sailor Earth! There's too many of them!" Sailor Aquarius said, as she was rapidly trying to stop the youma that was trying to reach the main hall.

"Leo Thunder Roar!" Leo's attack backed a bunch of youma away, but they just kept coming.

"Try to get the Queen to safety!" Aquarius shouted.

"Right!" Sailor Earth shouted. Then, she heard a scream behind her. Sailor Earth turned to find her big sister and her best friend on the floor, dead.

"Aquarius! Leo!" Sailor Earth scream, tears streaming down her face. The murderer was just wiping the blood off the tip of her staff. Sapphire gave Sailor Earth an evil smile.

"Earth Terrain Attack!"

Sailor Earth attacked Sapphire, hoping to hit her. While the earth mounds were still rising from the ground, Sailor Earth and her mother ran through the palace.

_This can't be happening! This can't be happening! _The words kept on running through Sailor Earth's head. Her world was falling apart. She even saw some of her subjects fighting alongside the youma.

"There she is! The Queen who sold our prince to the demons of the moon!"

Sailor Earth and Rhea tried to run away as fast as they could. But then…

"Libra Scalene Attack!"

"Virgo Flora Attack!"

Cherry blossoms blinded the mob, while a red laser stunned them.

Libra and Virgo appeared in front of Sailor Earth and Rhea.

"Come on. It's much safer for you to be inside of the inner palace." Libra said. Aries and Gemini came up from behind them.

"I'll stay with Libra. You, Sailor Gemini, and Sailor Virgo, go inside the palace." Aries said.

The group separated. Sailor Earth strayed behind as her mother and the twins were getting ahead. More screams were heard. Sailor Earth feared for the worse as she ran back to aid Aries and Libra. But, all she found were her dear friend's bodies. Ruby disappeared in the shadows. Sailor Earth screamed from sorrow and cried for the lost of her guardians.

_Why is this happening? Where did things get this bad?_

"Princess!" Sailor Earth turned around and saw a beam heading straight towards her.

"Scorpio Poison Strike!"

Sailor Scorpio managed to hit the beam before it reached Sailor Earth.

"Taurus Rampage!"

Sailor Taurus got into a fight with a woman with wavy blonde hair in green armor.

"Princess! Head for the inner palace! The queen's in trouble!" Scorpio said, as she joined in the fight with her sister.

Sailor Earth immediately took off to help her mother.

_I'm sorry you guys…_

Sailor Earth caught up to the Queen and her other Guardians.

Sailor Virgo and Sailor Gemini were viciously thrown to the sides and knocked out.

Then Sailor Earth saw her mother. For some reason, she was unable to breathe. The queen kept gasping for air, but never received any. Then, the Queen started to cough out black blood.

"Opal! Stop it!" Sailor Earth screamed, as her mother grew worse.

An evil laugh was heard.

"Phase two… during battle, give the queen a slow, painful death."

Then a black orb shot out of nowhere and blasted the queen.

Elara screamed as she saw her mother get killed.

Then, she saw the red eyes of Opal, laughing.

"Earth Terrain Attack!" Sailor Earth shot an attack at Opal, but missed.

"I'm not the lucky one who gets to play with you…" Opal said, mockingly, as she disappeared into the shadows.

Elara was left all alone in the corridor, only being able to hear screams from outside.

Sailor Earth kept crying as the battle wore on. Her friends were gone, her family too. Sailor Earth had no idea what else to do. After Virgo and Gemini came two, they took off to find Opal and avenge the queen. They didn't know that Sailor Earth's Guardians were gone. There was no one to help her now. Then, Sailor Earth felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give up." A voice said.

Sailor Earth turned around to find no other than Monoceros there.

She sobbed a bit more and held on to him. He tried to comfort her.

"I'll stay by your side. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you and we'll try to find a way to end all this."

Finally, Sailor Earth got it together. It was way too soon to give up now. She slowly got up.

"Let's go." She said. Monoceros smiled. She was very strong. Nothing was ever going to bring her down so easily.

"Sorry to spoil your moment, but we have no time to lose." A female voice said.

Sailor Earth turned to find Asteria there. But she was wearing a pink and sky blue sailor fuku with a sailor collar, a bikini top (similar to the starlights), a mini skirt with a long train in the back, and long kimono like see through sleeves.

"Asteria, you're a sailor senshi too?" Sailor Earth asked.

"I'm Sailor Elysion. After you married my brother, you gained the alliance of Earth and Elysion. Now we're here to help out." Sailor Elysion said. An Elysion army stood behind her.

Sailor Earth looked out to the main gates of the Palace.

"Let's go."

She and the others raced to the gates, slaying many youma that got in the way.

"Dream Catcher Activation!" Sailor Elysion shouted, as her attacked shredded the group of youma.

Monoceros kept using spiritual attacks, while Sailor Earth used her own powers.

For a while, it seemed as if Earth had a fighting chance.

But then, a great force pushed the army back. Sailor Elysion became horribly injured as she was blasted away.

"Cronus…" Monoceros said under his breath. He and Sailor Earth were the only two standing, as the others were pushed back into a warp hole created by Sailor Elysion. What she didn't mean to do was to have the hole direct them back to their home planet. Sailor Elysion shouted in anguish as she slammed her hand on the ground. Helios came up to his sister.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Cronus…" Sailor Elysion replied. "There's nothing more I can do. We can't go back to earth. With all the negative energy there, I can't transport everyone there again. It too much energy out of me…" Sailor Elysion punched the ground again.

"There's nothing more we can do…." Sailor Elysion said sadly, as she looked up to the stars.

Back on earth, Sailor Earth and Monoceros kept on fighting the youma back.

"The dark power from the blast must have done something to Asteria's shield." Monoceros said. "They somehow got transported back to Elysion."

Sailor Earth blocked a youma's attack and she and Monoceros went to find some cover, just so they could catch their breath.

"Damn it. We're outnumbered." Sailor Earth said. "I don't think we can get out of this one, Mono- Chan."

Sailor Earth was fighting back the tears. Everything was disappearing right in front of her eyes. Then, Monoceros held on to her.

"If we were to die right now, at least I'm where I'm happiest."

"And where's that?" Sailor Earth asked, wondering how anyone could love the chaotic world here.

"With you…" He whispered in her ear.

Sailor Earth gasped. How can he be so calm and dream like in the middle of all the chaos!? She should be angry with him… but she couldn't. She wanted to stay in a dream, where nothing as terrible as this ever happens. She embraced with Monoceros, letting a few tears escape her eyes. Then, the two shared a small kiss.

Their moment was taken away when Sailor Earth saw something that scared her more than anything in the galaxy. Cronus.

"So…" he said, bitter jealousy in his voice. "This is where your heart lies, my Princess."

Monoceros stood between Cronus and Sailor Earth.

"If you knew what was for your own good, you'd step aside, Monoceros." Cronus said, anger building up as he spoke.

"I won't let you near her." Monoceros said deadly.

"You never learn…" Cronus said, his eyes glowing red. A force blasted Monoceros away from Sailor Earth. He slammed right into the wall and blacked out. He then became lost in the sea of battle.

"Mono- Chan!" Sailor Earth screamed as she tried to rum to his aid. But she was jammed against the wall by Cronus.

"You know," he said, as he pushed Sailor Earth more into the wall. "I never would have thought that the princess of the earth was also the guardian of this planet."

Sailor Earth struggled to get out of Cronus's grip, but he only applied more pressure, causing her more pain. 

"You're not going to die in this battle." Cronus said. "You and I will be the rulers of this galaxy. Everything would be reverted back to the way they were, just as your heart desires it to be, my dear. Think about it. With the power you and I posses, we can bend the way of the universe by our own will. Permanently eliminating suffering, even death.

'The only obstacle in our way is Queen Serenity and the Imperium Silver Crystal. But Queen Metallia is taking good care of the problem now…"

"Enough!" Sailor Earth shouted.

"Earth Terrain Attack!"

A green light blasted Cronus away from her.

Before he was able to reach for her again, he was blasted away from her by Monoceros.

"Elara! You have to go to the Moon Kingdom! I'll buy you some time. Now go!" He said as he battled Cronus.

"But…. I can't leave you!" Sailor Earth shouted back.

"We'll be together again. I promise. Now go!" Monoceros said.

Sailor Earth took one last look at Monoceros.

_We'll be together again. Whether in this life time or another… we'll be together again…_

Sailor Earth ran to the teleported, fortunately undamaged, and teleported to the moon.

_Endymion… _

But things weren't any better on the moon. Sailor Earth ran through the palace, looking for anyone. Serenity, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Endymion, even Queen Serenity. When Sailor Earth reached the courtyard, she was shocked with how many casualties flooded the palace. It looked as if no one was prepared for an attack of any sort and their white clothes were stained with blood.

Sailor Earth hastened her search for any of her friends on the moon. When she reached the Grand Staircase, she screamed in horror as she found the bodies of Endymion and Princess Serenity, surrounded by the bodies of Serenity's Guardians.

"Farewell Princess," a voice behind her said.

Sailor Earth did a quick back kick and knocked Kunzite out cold.

"Sorry about that. I'll find a way to save you all." She said to one of the generals.

Sailor Earth stood there. The youma had completely breached the palace. Not a single Lunarian was kept alive. What was she going to do now?

"Sailor Earth…"

Sailor Earth turned around and found Queen Serenity, eyes red from crying.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could…"

"It wouldn't have made a difference otherwise." Queen Serenity said sadly, we were greatly outnumbered. But there is a way to seal this evil away."

"How?" Sailor Earth asked.

Queen Serenity handed Sailor Earth a staff very similar to Sailor Pluto's, but the gems were blue.

"Your Guardian powers." The Queen replied.

"No one knows more about the true enemy than you do. I will deal with Metallia." Serenity said.

She raised her hand above her head. A moon scepter appeared, with the Silver Crystal intact.

Sailor Earth was about to protest the Queen from using the crystal, after hearing many stories about it from Princess Serenity. But with one look, she could tell that Queen Serenity made up her mind.

"I won't fail, Queen Serenity." Sailor Earth said.

"Sailor Pluto awaits your arrival at the ends of the galaxy." Serenity said, as she walked towards Metallia.

From behind Sailor Earth, Cronus's army transferred from earth to the Moon.

"The Silver Millennium has fallen! Now the Universe belongs to me!" Cronus said, as he rose in power.

"No!" Sailor Earth shouted. The staff began to glow a golden color. The blue gems changed to gold. Sailor Earth's fuku turned into a long flowing blue gown.

Sailor Earth transformed back into Princess Elara.

"I won't let you take control! You will suffer for what you have done to all the planets you've destroyed!"

"Golden Crystal Power!"

The staff released a giant beam of golden light at Cronus and his followers. They were being pushed back by the force of the light.

"I will seal you away! You'll never cause havoc across the galaxy again!"

Cronus scream from pain as he and his followers slowly disappeared.

From earth, Sailor Virgo, Sailor Scorpio, Sailor Taurus, and Sailor Gemini watched the sky as the palace fell.

"We've done everything we could." Sailor Taurus said.

"But none the less, the Earth Terrain Kingdom fell." Sailor Gemini said next.

"The only thing we can do mow is to go back to our constellations and await the rebirth of our princess." Sailor Scorpio said.

"After we take the proper burial rights of our friends." Sailor Virgo said sadly, as she stared at the graves of their fellow senshi. The four disappeared in the dust.

Leaning against a fallen pillar for support, a white haired man tried to regain his strength, but to no avail.

"Elara… no matter in what lifetime, I will always be with you…" Monoceros said, as his body disappeared.

Back on the moon, Elara desperately searched for Queen Serenity. She finally found the Queen's broken body at the site of the Crystal Tower.

"Elara…" the queen said hoarsely.

"Yes, your highness, I'm here."

The queen handed a silver orb with feathers on the side. On top of the orb was a smaller white orb than had a six point star in the inside.

"Never let anyone get their hands on it…" the queen said.

"Only my daughter when the time is right. Understand?" the queen said.

Thought Elara didn't get some of the things Serenity said, she nodded.

The Queen Serenity let loose the Silver Crystal and bubbles started to enter the atmosphere of the Earth. Then, Queen Serenity died, while whispering one word… 'Vladimir…'

Elara looked up to the sky. Her brother and Princess Serenity were floating down to earth, along with Serenity's guardians.

_They're going to be reborn on earth… I want to be with them…_

Then Elara looked off to the direction of where the Galaxy gate could be.

"But fate isn't so kind to me." Elara said to herself.

She thought long and hard.

What would happen if she did become the Galaxy Guardian? She didn't know where she sealed Cronus away. What if he was still out there, hiding on Earth, waiting to attack again?

Then, Elara did something she thought she was never able to do. She released her star seed, the Golden Crystal.

"Please Golden Crystal, grant me my wish. I wish that no one ever remembered the Princess of Earth. And that this soul becomes two."

The crystal snapped, revealing two gems, a blue one and a green one. The blue one floated down to Earth, the green one to the galaxy gate.

The last of the Earth Terrain Kingdom Royal Family smiled.

"Endymion, please take care of the Golden Crystal…"

Then, Elara finally faded away….

The end

Author

HEY! Did you think that everything ended like that? We need a happier ending than that! The story continues in Sailor Moon Eternity! Will everyone's memory of Elara ever be regained? Find out in Sailor Moon Eternity!!!!!!


End file.
